Medicine Black as Blood
by Ireni L'Elffe de la Glace
Summary: Set in the olden days, in a place called Tredecim, there lives a boy named Zexion and a scientist named Vexen. But below the happy top of this quaint little village might lie a dark secret.  Possible ZexVex later on-WHICH MEANS YAOI XD  R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

"Move over, I can't see!"

"Stop shoving me, I'll move if you _ask!"_

"Do you really think he's a—"

"Shh! Don't talk about it!"

Zexion slithered his way through the crowd of gossiping people with a fair amount of ease. He was slimly built, and he knew how to use it to his advantage. After all, he really wanted to see this.

Once the silver-haired boy was at the front of the assembly, he had full view of what was going on.

Two men were on the platform, standing about a yard and a half higher than everybody else. Zexion immediately recognized the man on the left as the mayor, but the man on the right was the one his eyes were trained on.

Vexen, Wizard of Tredecim.

Or so he was called.

Vexen had his hands strapped tight behind his back, and had obviously been beaten or whipped quite a bit; he had bruises and whelps that Zexion was fairly sure hadn't gotten there on their own. Yet on his face he displayed an almost bored expression, lazily scanning the group of angry people before him.

The mayor looked irritated that the crowd was so loud and rowdy, and began to shut them up with his commanding voice.

"Thank you." he said when the last baby had stopped crying. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "My people, once again we have been found with a magic-user in our midst; a Satan worshiper..." he took a moment to glare around the audience, letting his seriousness radiate off before continuing, "this man has been seen on several occasions by countless witnesses, preforming feats that could only be accomplished through the use of 'black magic'."

Many of the people surrounding the platform murmured in agreement, having themselves seen these acts. Zexion, however remained silent, watching Vexen with such intensity that it was surprising a hole hadn't burned right through his head. He even noticed the small sigh of annoyance that left his mouth before he could retain it.

The mayor continued, "and therefore, he is condemned to burn at stake for these acts of witchcraft. If anybody objects, speak now..."

Nobody spoke. The silence was so intimidating, that Zexion literally held his breath. The mayor almost cracked a smile, "in that case..." he turned to Vexen, a hysterical look in his eye, "we will now carry out the punishment."

A large man came onto the stage, holding a lit torch. Zexion noticed the burning material that Vexen had been standing on the entire time, and frowned. Was this it? Was this the end?

But just as the flame began to lap at his knees, Vexen's laugh became audible. It started out as a chuckle, but rose to a loud cackle and his entire body shook.

"Fools, you think I haven't thought this might happen?" he screeched, his voice careening off the walls of the village buildings. Zexions's mouth was slightly agape, and he watched, not blinking once.

Vexen stood stone still, until the flames totally engulfed his body, the grin never once leaving his face. The mayor had narrowed eyes, watching carefully until the flames began to die down, and there was nobody there.

Not only that, there were no ashes either.

It was like nobody had ever been there.

"Find him. Search the entire area." the mayor snapped to the team of 5 men he had, his face hard with anger.

Zexion couldn't help but smile. He had known all along that Vexen could never be caught. It was one of the biggest reasons he admired him as much as he did.

That, and the fact that he too was able to use the "magic" Vexen was being persecuted for.

Only he called it by the same name Vexen did.

The proper name.

He called it "science".

* * *

><p>Vexen sighed and plopped down on his bed, ignoring the loud creaking noise that it always made, threatening to break. It had been a tiring day.<p>

This wasn't the first time he had almost died. In fact, it was the seventh. The only thing new was that he had saved his escape for the last second this time. Usually he made it away before the crowd even had time to assemble. Vexen almost laughed. To think that he had put fourth so much effort just to entertain one person. It was very unlike him.

That boy, whom he had caught watching him from afar so many times, an admiring look in his eye. The boy that showed up at his shop every day, without fail, just browsing the shelves. The boy that had never once spoken to Vexen, and yet obviously was very intrigued by him. The boy that was at that moment at the window, looking in.

Vexen sat upright, caught off-guard by his sudden appearance. But as soon as he had caught his eye, the boy shot off out of view.

Quickly and fluidly, Vexen flew from the bed to his front door. He swung it open just in time to catch a glimpse of the boy's silver hair dissapearing behind a tree.

The blonde man smirked, shaking his head slowly and closing the door. Was the child so infatuated with him that he had taken up spying? How...adorable.

Vexen moved back to his bed, his pulse slowing without the rush of adrenaline. Yes, Vexen had taken a liking to the boy who's name he did not know. His interest made the scientist's life feel more purposeful, and gave him something to strive for. To be a worthy role model for him.

* * *

><p>Zexion was panting like mad when he finally allowed himself to stop. He pounded his fist into a tree, actually drawing blood.<p>

How had he been so stupid? He was standing in broad daylight, staring right through the window of the house that belonged to the person he admired most in the entire world. _At the person he admired most in the entire world. _

And he had seen him, and now he undoubtedly thought he was either a stalker, or a spy. Either way, he would definently not be allowed back in Vexen's shop again. That was for sure.

In the trees above him, a low hiss emerged from the trees and mingled with the echoing bird chirps. Zexion felt his hair blow into his face, and pushed it back. Sunlight leaked through the canopy and dappled the ground in its bright flavor. The silver haired boy let out a loud sigh. What a disgustingly beautiful day for such terrible things to happen.

Then, he began to sulk back to the orphanage that he lived in, leaving Vexen far behind.

Vexen's home was deep in the forest that surrounded the village of Tredecim, and it took about ten to fifteen minutes to get there from town. He had built it there to avoid confrontations from the mayor and his men. He also used his home as a shop, selling medicines and elixirs to anybody brave enough to go there, which a surprising number of people were when a loved one was sick enough. Though Zexion knew it was probably painfully obvious he was the only one there day after day.

The silver-haired boy trudged through the streets, making a quick stop by the baker to pick up a warm loaf of bread for supper. Marluxia and Larxene were sure to be thankful, since less and less people seemed to be funding them of late. Ever since the new mayor was appointed and orphans became less than a priority to the eyes of the more fortunate.

As Zexion neared his home, the voices of two of his friends became audible. His mood slowly lightened and he sped up his pace a bit, eager to meet them.

"Axel! Demyx! I'm back!" he cried out, holding the loaf of bread under one arm.

Axel was the first to acknowledge him, waving happily and laughing, poking Demyx. Once prodded, the blonde turned and smiled too.

Zexion skidded to a halt in front of them, and was immediately attacked with questions.

"What happened? He's still okay isn't he? How are you feeling?" Axel asked seriously.

"Was Mayor Xemnas upset? Were you scared? Did you cry?" Demyx continued. Zexion gave a recap of everything that had happened, excluding the part about being caught spying. He didn't want anybody to know about that...

Axel smiled and put his arms behind his head, "I knew it! He never gets caught!"

"Still, it's weird he stayed put until the end this time. Usually he gets away before that." Demyx put in, a tinge of seriousness in his voice.

Zexion nodded. He had thought of all of this, and wasn't ready to talk about it. All he wanted was to sleep or eat. Anything to distract him.

Marluxia came outside, and greeted Zexion warmly when he saw the bread.

"Great! Now we may have a decent supper for once!" he cried in joy. The four walked inside, and sat around the table.

"_Marly!_ That soup had better be ready!" a female voice screeched from the kitchen. It was returned with a simple, "mm-hmm..." from the other side. The meger reply was rebounded with a, "_don't give me that, you idiot!". _The orphans almost laughed. They were used to their caretakers acting in such manners. They seemed hard and cruel on the outside, but really they were caring and would kick anybody's butt who touched one of them. They almost operated like a real family.

A moment later, Marluxia and Larxene came out of the kitchen, balancing all five plates between the two of them. As soon as all the food was passed out, they graced and began to eat.

Larxene and Marluxia, who knew nothing about Zexion's Vexen obsession, only asked broad questions about the execution, nothing on a personal level like Axel and Demyx had. Zexion answered easily, and dismissed himself to bed, having lost his appetite. Turns out, food wasn't as distracting as he had hoped.

Climbing into bed, Zexion sighed again. He knew he would go back to Vexen's house the next day. Even if the blonde man _did_ hate him, there was no way he would be able to stay away. He still had to work up enough courage to ask him the question he had been wanting to ask him for years.

To be his apprentice.

* * *

><p>*****Hey guys! I'm a KH newb now, and of course I lurb Vexen and Zexion (:D) So I am writing a story about them. Rated because this is gonna be a yaoi most likely lolol and it may or may not be serious yaoi-ness, depending on how i feel :I<p>

So guys, i set this a while back, and Vexen is a witch XD

Vexen: please, AT LEAST SAY WIZARD =_=

Ireni: Witch :D

Vexen: *face palm*

Ireni: hehehehe

So yeah, have fun, R & R, idk

Also, if you have read any of my other stories, ill update them soon, i promise! I SWEAR!

I HAVE JUST LOST ALL INSPIRATION! BUT ITS COMING BACK! TIS!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Vexen yawned as he pulled himself out of bed. Morning had never been never his favorite time, in fact he pretty much detested every second of it.

The blonde man crept across the cold floorboards to his dresser, where he found his usual attire: a simple black cloak. He slipped it on with ease over his undergarments, and made his way to the front of his house, formally known as "the Shop". As the heavy door opened, Vexen inhaled deeply and sighed. He was truly content surrounded by so many chemicals and compounds, their familiar scents making him feel more at home than anywhere else in the world.

Just as Vexen got behind the desk, his first customer peaked in. As usual, her face looked hesitant and a bit frightened.

Vexen was used to this, and quickly swooped over to ease her fears. The last thing he needed was another "burning".

"Good morning, my dear lady, is there anything I can help you with today?" he began in a smooth, polite voice. The woman had black hair and seemed about thirty-five years old. Her eyes were still untrusting, but she spoke in a low voice.

"I just need something that can heal Pneumonia...my...my husband has it real bad..." Vexen nodded and quickly scanned the wall. Not a second had passed when he removed a vile containing a deep blue syrup.

"Give him a spoonful of this every day for two weeks, and he will get better." Vexen said in a serious voice, "this dosage will cost three silver."

The woman quickly nodded her head and dug in the pocket of her faded jacket for the money. Once she handed it over, and Vexen gave her the medicine, she left without a word.

Vexen chuckled to himself. "The day I hear a 'Thank You'..." he said to nobody in particular, "Is the day I die by the Mayors hands."

* * *

><p>Zexion let out the breath he had been holding and walked into the store. The fragrance greeted him like an old friend, and he took it in graciously, even closing his eyes.<p>

"Well hello there sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

Zexion's eyelids flew open at the sound of Vexen's voice. It sounded like it always did...no anger at all. Was it possible he hadn't known it was _him _spying on him the day before?

The boy shook his head, as he always did, and moved to simply look through the shelves. No...that would be too good to be true. He was probably planning something.

He had memorized every vile, every concoction, every patch of dust in the entire shop. He felt Vexen's eyes watching him, and his pulse sped up. Was today the day? If not, then when?

"I see..." Zexion spoke, and then coughed, frightened by his own voice, "that you sold your Pneumonia medicine..."

There was a small silence in which Zexion felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly. In his mind, there was almost nothing worse than talking to people for the first time.

"I did, about an hour and a half ago..." Vexen replied, evenly. "Why? Were you hoping to purchase it? If so, I could make another..."

Zexion shook his head, turning to meet the gaze of the blonde man. "No, not that. Though I do miss the vile. Now the space in-between your Bronomactilosis Vaccine and the Liquid Hunger looks empty." Vexen furrowed his brow.

"My medicine is not labeled." he said in a questioning voice, "only I can tell the difference..."

Zexion's face went red and he looked at his feet. "I...I'm sorry..." he turned to leave, when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Boy, don't leave yet..." Zexion stopped, and turned around. His lip was quivering, and he watched what Vexen was doing.

The blonde scientist picked a blood red beaker from a shelf and held it up, "what is this?"

"Mild Cough tonic..." he replied with a sniff. Vexen put it back and went to the other side of the shop, picking up something different. This one was almost clear except for the lightest twinge of lilac.

"And this?"

"Extract of Marigold, good for infection."

"What about—"

"Fever reducer."

Vexen continued to go around his shop, picking up various viles and asking Zexion what they were. Every time, he was completely right. It went on like this for almost twenty minutes straight. After that time, Vexen put a hand to his face and tapped his foot against the ground. He looked deep in thought.

Zexion shivered and swallowed hard, thinking he might be in trouble.

"What..." the blonde man spoke up, "is your name?"

The boy bit his lip, "Zexion...my name is Zexion and...I'd like to be your apprentice."

* * *

><p>In all the time Vexen had been alive, he had seen many odd things. He had seen houses ripped to shreds from powerful storms, he had seen humans with multiple appendages, and he had seen creatures of which were never catalogued as even existing.<p>

But standing right before him was the biggest oddity he had ever come across in all his life.

Vexen couldn't speak, though he easily hid this by making it look like simple contemplation. The boy in front of him had expression a longing that he had never seen directed at himself before, and he had no idea how to react.

Of course, he had always wanted to take on an apprentice. Who wouldn't? It keeps your legacy alive much longer than without one. Not only that, it could be quite lonesome in his shop all day every day. If he had a student, that might change...

But there was something else about this boy that threw him for a loop. How observant he was. He was more observant than even Vexen himself. This fact alone was what kept him in utter silence.

"Zexion..." he said, working the words out of his mouth, "are you sure about this? Being my apprentice could get you into a lot of trouble, and I don't know if I could protect you from it or not."

The silver haired boy nodded vigorously, "I'm positive! It's all I've dreamed about!" Vexen recognized his words and sighed.

"Very well. I agree to take you on. However, you must promise me that you will do whatever I say, without question."

Zexion agreed instantly, his breaths coming out in short gasps from excitement. Was this really happening?

Vexen smiled the smallest bit, "good, you can start tomorrow. Go home and tell your parents. After all, I don't want you to get in trouble the first day on the job."

The silver haired boy blushed in embarrassment and his face fell. Vexen didn't know that he didn't have any parents.

"I'll tell them, and I'll be back f-first thing tomorrow..." Zexion blurted, moving towards the door, "th-thank you sir..."

Vexen dipped his head, "I expect great things from you."

* * *

><p>***** Yes :| No words, just yes :| lol, so u guys, u like this story? If reviewed, it would make me happy . Pretty please with a muffin on top? Just like "cool" AND I WULD SPAz IN EXCITEMET XD<p>

lol so anyway, that creeiness aside heheh, im not too wild about this chapter. There as better ones coming up, trust me :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Zexion didn't even feel his feet touch the ground as he sprinted home. His vision was blurred and his breath was coming out hard and quivering. Twice he ran into a spiderweb, but he barely even noticed. He had to get back. He had to tell Axel and Demyx what happened.

As the crunch of the forest floor disappeared into stone below Zexion's feet, his mind began to work again and he eased down to a walk.

Had his dream really come true so easily? Had Vexen actually agreed to take him on as an apprentice? It just seemed like a dream.

Zexion was floating on a cloud when suddenly a voice broke him from his daze. He didn't recognize it, but it sounded cold and violent.

"Hey kid, where are ya off ta?"

The voice came from a pitch black alley-way between the market and the church, and Zexion felt a shiver run down his spine as he replied.

"I'm going home." he said in a tone much more brave and matter of fact than he felt. The man let out a low, raspy laugh and sighed.

"I just figured I'd warn you now..." the voice said, now sounding like the person speaking was walking away and talking over his shoulder, "don't go messing in things you know nothing about."

Zexion stared at the dark area for another minute before he broke his eye contact and kept walking. What had he meant? What had he done?

The orphanage was close now, and Zexion was eager to tell his friends everything that had happened that day.

As usual, they were sitting on the bench in front of the orphanage sucking on Popsicles. Demyx was laughing about something, and Axel had a smirk on his face. As Zexion neared, both of them looked at him in question.

"What's wrong, Zexy?" Demyx asked. Both of them could tell something wasn't quite right with their friend.

"You don't look so good, got it memorized?" Axel agreed, throwing his signature line in.

Zexion shook his head slightly and began with one sentence, "You won't beleive what's happened."

* * *

><p>Vexen collapsed into the single wooden chair behind his desk as the far-off bell in the center of town clanged four times, signaling 4 o'clock. Time to rest.<p>

There was no denying it, the only thing on the scientists mind the entire day had been Zexion. Truth be told, he had never had an apprentice, and he wasn't sure what he would teach him. Maybe he could show him all the different elements that everything on earth was composed of. That might be interesting to him. Or perhaps the boy would take a liking to the study of herbs and their medicinal purposes...

Of course, these were all very important things to teach him, but Vexen figured the first day he could spend just getting to know him. After all, it was important for a mentor to know his apprentice as well as a mother knows her child, maybe even more.

Vexen pulled himself from the chair and made his way to the bedroom, ready to turn in for the day. He wanted to be fully rested for the new job ahead of him.

But as the scientist entered his chamber, it was apparent that he was not alone. Six people sat around, wherever there was room to sit. Three had squeezed themselves onto Vexen's bed, two sat on the wooden chairs he had placed around the room, and one of them, odd as this may sound, was comfortably sitting crisscross applesauce on the ceiling. They were all dressed in black robes with their hoods covering their faces.

Vexen sighed and squeezed his pointer finger and thumb around the bridge of his nose— he was getting a headache.

"How good of you to join us, Vexen..." one of the ones on a chair said in a harsh yet emotionless tone, "Have a seat."

Disdain and hatred in his eyes, Vexen made a show of dragging the chair from the other room loudly into their presence, and sitting on it in a most disrespectful way— backwards with his head propped up on his hand.

There was a moment of silent annoyance that echoed through the group before the same man that had spoken before started up again.

"It seems you're still dead-set against us..." he said in a calm, monotonous voice. Vexen couldnt help but snort at this comment.

"Whatever gave you _that idea?_" he asked in a snide voice. Nobody in the room gave any reply to the sarcastic comment, aside from the one on the ceiling who snickered. He seemed to find everything funny in some screwed up way.

"There's still a spot open for you, and it would end all of your attempted prosecutions..." the leader bribed again, but Vexen was shaking his head in utter denial.

"No, no I said no. Please, just leave. I'm tired, and your presences are not helping me sleep..."

The blonde began to shoved the cloaked figures towards the door, wanting to get them out of there as soon as possible. Their very presence made his head split.

But as soon as they were all outside the house, and Vexen was about to shut the door, he heard seven deadly words come from the leader.

"Take care of that apprentice of yours..."

And they were all gone.

* * *

><p>"N-No way!" Axel exclaimed in disbelief as Zexion explained what had happened. Demyx patted him on the back in congratulations, and Zexion smiled. He could always count on his friends to make him feel better.<p>

Demyx had pulled out his Sitar and was playing some really beautiful music as the silver haired boy continued to describe the events of the day.

"So he said to go home, and I did...but then, next to the market there was this really weird man..." Zexion paused for a moment here, not knowing how to put it. Axel and Demyx had fallen silent, awaiting his next words.

"He...well, I couldn't see him, because he was in the alley, but I definitely didn't recognize his voice...anyway, he said something like 'don't mess around in things you know nothing about'."

There was a long pause where only the sounds of far-off children's laughter could be heard. Nobody uttered a word— not even carefree Demyx.

It was Axel who spoke first, "what...do you think he meant?"

Zexion shook his head, "I don't know..."

Suddenly, the front door opened and out walked Larxene. She looked a tad upset, and Zexion cocked his head.

"Zexion! I told you you're not allowed to leave the house unless your room is clean." she lectured, holding her finger out threateningly, "now go clean it!"

Ducking his head, the silver haired boy trudged inside, and went up to his room. In his mind, he was positive he had cleaned it right before he left, as he always did. Why had Larxene said it was messy...?

Nevertheless, Zexion opened his door, and took in the scene before him.

Papers were strewn on the floor, mountains of them. His bed was literally over-turned, the sheets heaped in a pile next to it. Every drawer in his desk was open, and the contents were out of order.

Somebody had been in his room.

* * *

><p>***** :| yes XD okay um yeah, Im gonna be honest- I hate this chapter. Like, it is my least favorite so far, and looking over it i sort of shook my head in disapproval. BUT YEAH, okay i know SOMEBODY is reading this, and It would be awesome if they reviewed :T oh well, anyway, enjoy, and next time i shall post my favorite chapter :D which im excited about :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Light tingled against Vexen's eyes and he scrunched them up. He wasn't ready to wake yet, he had only just fallen asleep! However, he knew that he had a job, and with a loud, over-dramatic sigh, the scientist pulled himself into a sitting position and allowed his vision to return.

And who was standing right there in his room, staring him straight in the face with a look of sheer alacrity and preparation, but Zexion.

Vexen almost fell out of his bed. How had the boy gotten in? How long had he been there? Surely not long..._right?_

"Good morning, Sir!" he said in an uncharacteristically chipper voice. His face shone with innocent pleasure, and Vexen let out the breath he had been holding.

"Good morning, Zexion. What are you...?" he began to pull himself out of the bed, not breaking eye contact with his newly appointed student. The silver haired boy smiled slightly, and then his gazed dropped, his jaw went slack, and his face became tinged pink.

Vexen was puzzled by this odd behavior, and followed his gaze.

Then he realized.

He was in his underwear.

Zexion covered his eyes and ran out of the room, obviously very shaken. Vexen quickly dressed himself and followed, worried that Zexion might have been scarred for life. Wouldn't _that _just be something he would do? Scare off his student the first day on the job.

The silver haired boy was sitting in the shop, behind the counter. He had a very stoic expression plastered on his face, but when Vexen walked in it flushed red again.

"Look, Zexion I—"

"I'm sorry sir! I-I promise I won't do something like that again...!" Zexion cried suddenly, before Vexen could speak. His face was radiant in guilt, and he looked scared. Did he think Vexen would change his mind about taking him on as a student?

The blonde put a hand on Zexion's shoulder and smiled. He was so cute, it had been a while since Vexen had seen such a cute kid. However, on contact the scientist's eyes grew wide and his heart skipped a beat.

Luckily, Zexion didn't notice Vexen's expression, as he had his head bowed shamefully.

_What in the world..._Vexen thought, _was that sensation...? _It felt like a rush of emptiness had surged through his body all at once and siphoned every bit of feeling he had. And it had come from touching Zexion. What in the world was going on?

Zexion finally raised his head, giving Vexen an odd look. The scientist shook away the thoughts and smiled slightly.

"It's no big deal, if anything it shows me how enthusiastic you are to begin," then he added with a stern look, "however, don't let it happen again." Zexion nodded, obviously relieved that he haven't made a huge mistake after all.

"Now," Vexen changed his voice to serious mode, "are you ready to begin your first day as my apprentice?" Zexion's eyes widened to the size of quarters, and he nodded so furiously it wouldn't have been surprising if his head had gone flying. Vexen smiled and turned to something on his desk that had obviously been set out the night before.

"Let's start...by playing a game."

* * *

><p>On the desk were three cards that looked like ordinary playing-cards. They were all face down, and Zexion couldn't contain his curiosity.<p>

"What kind of game?" he asked. Vexen smiled knowingly, and put a hand on the table.

"You see, Zexion, on each of these cards, I have described myself in a very simple way. These three things are the three most important things you need to know about me, and so I have decided to tell you right of the bat," he paused, narrowing his eyes and looking his student right in the face, "however...there is a catch."

The silver haired boy's heart was racing now as he waited intently for Vexen to continue. What could the cards contain? Secrets? Things that he would be the only one to know about?

After a pause that lasted longer than Zexion could stand, Vexen spoke again. "They are just normal cards." All at once, the scientist flipped the cards over to reveal their contents.

Zexion scanned them over and over before letting out a fritrated sign. What did it mean?

"Four of Diamonds...King of Spades...Ace of Hearts...all of these cards symbolize my secrets. My three darkest, most well-kept secrets. Zexion," his expression was stony, and Zexion didn't dare to even breath, "you are the first and last person that I will ever tell these things to."

Zexion took a step back, feeling slightly light-headed. Secrets...

Then Vexen broke his serious act and smirked loudly, "now here's the game: it's your job to figure out what these mean. I trust that during your apprenticeship under me, they will become evident..." He took a dark glance at the desk, and Zexion followed his gaze to the Ace of Hearts. He seemed to hate that card in particular...why?

But as soon as the scientist saw Zexion looking at the card, his eyes flitted away and he let out a small breath. "You have two months to figure out everything. This is your first test: too see how observant you are." Zexion nodded dutifully, and blushed as Vexen handed him the cards to keep with a small smile.

Just as Zexion put the cards in his pocket, the first customer of the day entered the store.

Vexen's eye twinkled as he spoke, "ready to begin?"

Zexion smiled brilliantly and nodded. He had been born ready.

* * *

><p>Vexen had to admit, Zexion was sharper than a knife. As customers asked for remedies, Zexion would always volunteer to be the one to retrieve it. Of course, Vexen checked to make sure that he always got the right one, and of course, he always did. But it wasn't only his intelligence, the simple presence of a small, innocent boy instantly made all of the consumers less tense, and much more relaxed. Vexen couldn't suppress a proud smile.<p>

How odd it felt to smile so much. Genuine smiles, that is. His signature smirks were almost second nature, but the grins that having Zexion around caused made his face feel twitchy and unusual.

It was around noon when Vexen decided they should break for lunch. Zexion said sadly that he had promised Marluxia to come home for lunch, and Vexen nodded. The silver haired boy paused for a few seconds.

"What?" the scientist asked.

Zexion looked up at him with longing in his gaze, "I just...would you...come eat with me?"

Vexen was taken aback. He had never been into town without a disguise, except for his "burnings". It might now be the safest idea... "Please, Sir?"

The scientist closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, Zexion. I can't. Just go enjoy your lunch, and be back in an hour, alright?" Zexion's face fell, but be bit his lip and nodded. He remembered that he had promised to do everything that Vexen said. The blonde smiled softly, and put a hand on the silver haired boy's shoulder, "hey, don't look down like that. You could lose your heart." And with that, Zexion was shoved gently out the door, and he began home.

He had written Vexen's comment off as an unusual idiom that he had just never heard, but his disappointment wasn't as easy to shove aside. It lingered all the way home, and even through lunch.

"Zexion, stop slouching," Larxene snapped, and Zexion sat up with a sigh.

Marluxia laughed kindly, "you seem so depressed, what's wrong?"

Zexion mustered a small smile, "nothing...don't worry about it." Marluxia and Larxene exchanged a glance, but shrugged and went back to eating.

If only they knew...

* * *

><p>***** Oh this chapter :3<p>

Okay, well, um...

*poker face is on*

I like this chappy, cuz its the start of some legitimate plotlines :D YESSSSS

The cards represent three things about vexen. Two of them should be fairly easy to guess, the third...well...youll have to wait to find that one out :D

Anyway, heres chaptr four of this sexy story! R&R OR ILL EACHU :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Several days had gone by and Zexion was learning at far more superior speed than Vexen dared hope. The younger boy carried a book around with him constantly, jotting down notes as his teacher spoke. Zexion's hunger and voracity to learn and understand every concept that fell from Vexen's lips made the scientist proud and he gladly taught him more. After all, he knew much and longed to share it with somebody; who better than his eager apprentice?

As word spread through the town of a young boy helping the 'evil wizard' with his shop, many curious civilians decided to brave a trip to the infamous apothecary and much more money began to pile in.

Zexion was Vexen's extra pair of hands, when he needed them, and the child knew exactly where everything was. He seemed to know the shop like the back of his hand and was able to be everywhere at once, doing things the scientist had to admit even he had trouble doing.

And as if all this wasn't enough, Vexen realized that he was happy for the first time in a long time.

But previous experiences told him it wouldn't last.

"Hello, Vexen."

Once again, as Vexen entered his room after closing up shop, several people were sitting in black cloaks. They were sitting the same as before: three on the bed, two on chairs, and one on the ceiling. Vexen's face morphed into a dangerous scowl and he clenched his fists.

How dare they try and come here when he was, for once, happy?

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed, eyes narrowed in rage; he might have spat at them, but that would leave a mess on his own floors.

The temperature of the room was dropping drastically and a couple of the cloaked figures exchanged glances. Vexen couldn't repress a tense smirk; they knew he wouldn't hold back, if he got mad enough–he would most definitely try to kill them. Maybe possibly succeed in defeating some of their numbers.

The leader spoke in a monotone, sounding unfazed by the curiously dropping temperature.

"You're student is learning fast. He's piqued our interest."

At the mention of Zexion, Vexen's anger sparked again. The temperature fell, now at most maybe 10°F; a few people shivered from their seats.

The one on the ceiling (as per usual), however, sniggered.

"He has definite potential for our organization," the leader continued as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed. "All he needs is a little... Pull."

The scientist felt a shiver run down his spine as his nerves froze. He realized everyone was looking at him now, somewhat expectantly. He stared at the leader. Surely, he couldn't be suggesting... He couldn't mean... For Vexen to join them in order to convince Zexion? That sick bast–

"Do you understand our position, Vexen?" the leader asked flatly, arching an eyebrow.

Vexen stared at the man incredulously for a second before letting out a long, almost hysterical scream of laughter. He stopped suddenly and shrieked his answer.

"Let me see. If you understand. _My position_!" he screeched, "I've told you so many times—_I want nothing to do with the organization_! What do I have to do to make myself clear?"

The leader was unmoved by the angry tone and spoke with the same flat tone.

"You are too deep in this to drop out now; it's too late for you."

As if on silent command, the figures around him stood.

Vexen threw daggers with his eyes at each person in turn and didn't stop glaring until they had left his room and made their way out the door.

But, as before, the second before they departed, their final words made Vexen feel noxious.

"Your student, I believe, is also too far in."

With that, Vexen ran back inside, slammed and locked the door, and collapsed on his bed, fury and sadness coursing throughout his body with shudders.

* * *

><p>"Soooo, Axel, how was your daaaaay?" Marluxia drawled at the red-haired boy.<p>

Axel shrugged, rolling his eyes, saying it was, "Okay, I guess."

Demyx was then asked the same question and replied in a notably more enthusiastic voice, "It was awesome—I went down to the pond, an' practice my sitar for the entire afternoon an'—"

Marluxia turned to Zexion, interrupting Demyx.

Zexion's heart skipped a beat as his caretaker looked at him with amused interest.

What would he say? If he hesitated, Marluxia might get suspicious... Oh no, he was already hesitating, what would he—

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed, Zex," Axel snorted, "Just tell them about about her!"

At that point, Marluxia choked on the water he was drinking. Larxene's head shot up from her book and she slammed it down, crawling up into Zexion's face, making marginal room for Marluxia to also get into the cobalt boy's face.

Zexion scrambled back as they tried to delve into his mind by close proximity.

"'Her'?" they asked in unison, grins playing madly on their faces; Axel nodded and giggled.

"Yeah, Zexion's got a _lady friend._"

"Ooooh, a girl!" Marluxia crooned.

"So, what's her name?" Larxene asked–more like demanded with an evil smirk–quickly; her eyes were burning into Zexion and Axel in turn.

Axel's smile flickered for less than a second before he replied.

"It's–(uh...)–Naminé!" he laughed, a wide grin crossing his face.

Zexion mentally face-palmed at the quick thinking on Axel's part.

Naminé was a very quiet girl, who lived about a quarter of a mile away, next to the mayor's house. Zexion had never even spoken to her, let alone even try to to start a relationship.

But Marly and Larxene were eating it up like hungry vultures awaiting for romance.

"I was wondering where you'd been going that was making you ever so pleased!" Marluxia chuckled, ruffling Zexion's hair; Zexion cringed, sneaking a small glare at a still laughing Axel. "Great work, kiddo."

"Sooo, what's she like?" Larxene asked, leaning forward.

Zexion blushed; he wasn't sure what to say, as he really didn't know her.

"Uh... Blonde hair... Beautiful eyes—" he knew that Larxene would just love that. "Quiet most of the time... Smart... Understanding..."

He couldn't go on anymore, Axel was laughing too hard and Larxene's smirk had grown ever wider.

"You'll have to invite her over sometime," she said, leaning back, not even bothering to hide her evil smirk. "For dinner!"

As the caretakers laughed, Zexion turned to Axel and mouthed, "Thanks". Axel nodded.

But deep down, he wondered how long he could keep this secret.

* * *

><p>Yawning, Vexen pulled himself out of bed. His entire body ached with stiffness, as if he had run a marathon the night before, and his eyes refused resolutely to open.<p>

Damn.

Trudging half-asleep to the bathroom, the scientist threw water all over his face until his heavy eyelids slowly let the light in. But light wasn't the only thing that met his tired eyes.

There was ice and snow everywhere–all over the countertop, every last chair, the floor was a sheet of ice covered with a rug made of soft fluffy snow. Everything, all of it, was snow and ice.

After the initial shock dissipated, Vexen felt horror wash over him as a single thought remained in his mind: What would he tell Zexion?

After all, it was the middle of spring; there was no way it would snow when it was 63° outside, especially within the confines of his house!

Vexen had never tried to melt ice before, only create it, but he'd have to try now–Zexion would be here in less than an hour!

He couldn't let his student walk in on this!

The scientist bit his lip and touched his hand to the frosty counter, focusing on drawing the ice back into his body.

He let out a sigh of relief as it succeeded and he moved to hastily clean up the remaining mess. But just as he had finished making a chair look satisfactorily normal, the door to the shop swung open; Vexen didn't have to even look to know who it was.

"Do... Do you have some kind of magic power, Vexen?"

The scientist stayed frozen, crouched down for another half a minute before he picked himself up and onto his feet; he turned around.

Zexion stood a few feet away from him, his eyes a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Ice," Vexen murmured matter-of-factly, "I have power over ice. I see you came early."

Zexion nodded.

"I come here early every day; but what do you mean 'control over ice'? What does...?"

Vexen gave a small smile and held out his hand.

"Do you still have those cards I gave you?"

Zexion paused for a moment before he pulled out the mentioned pieces of paper.

The scientist took them from the smaller boy's hand and began to stroke at one—the four of diamonds. For another moment, he continued this action. Finally, he gave the cards back. Zexion looked down at the cards in confusion and let out a startled gasp of wonder.

The diamonds on the card were now the chilling, frosty blue color of a frozen lake in the dead of winter. They dispersed and detracted light as if they were genuine ice crystals. The young boy looked up at his mentor, eyes wide, the deeper blue of his eyes catching some of the glittering light from the diamonds.

"Ice magic..." he murmured.

Vexen nodded and touched Zexion's cheek, watching the smaller boy shiver at the freezing touch.

"H-how... How is this...possible?" the cobalt haired boy's voice was barely a whisper; Vexen let a small, sad smile play across his lips.

"I don't know, I've always been able to do it..." his voice trailed off, expression growing more serious, "Is there anything that you have always been able to do that nobody else can?"

Zexion bit his bottom lip, eyes darting back and forth uncomfortably before coming to resting on the ground. He was silent for a few moments before he let out a hesitant answer.

"Well... Th... There is one thing..."

"What is it?" Vexen asked interestedly.

"I... I've always... Been able to—"

At that moment, the door to the shop swung open again. A woman with three young children walked in. The children were screaming and laughing and the woman looked dead on her feet.

Vexen snapped his attention away from Zexion, going into business mode, to his customer.

"Hello, Miss, what can I do for you today?"

Whatever Zexion had been about to say, it would have to wait.

* * *

><p>***** Okay ima say this off the bat- this chapter was Beta'd by my good friend SAKURA UCHIHA XD legit though, thanks Lilly. :<p>

Its so much sexier now :F like, my writing was crap before. and as a thanks, i even added in an extra curse word for you =_= have fun with that...lol

Anyway, so yeah, that was a ZekuNami reference guys, and its gonna play a part in the story : also, the first card has been reveiled. Well some of it. lol. I dunno what else to say :I okay then...bai


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_D-dammit...I'm so late..._

Zexion dashed along the path that he always followed when traveling to the shop. The ground was muddy, and the scent of moist earth was very strong in the air. Shimmering beads of water rolled off the of the leaves in the trees above and splashed softly against the silver-haired boys neck and head.

The storm had been vicious and merciless. Winds raged and sprinkled trees, the thunder exploded through the sky, roaring like a lion. Lightning and rain slashed the ground, leaving scorch marks against stone and buildings, and roofs on the verge of caving in.

And yet, there stood Zexion, begging his guardians to let him go outside.

The entire thing lasted around an hour and a half, and as soon as the rain slowed down a bit, the silver-haired boy dashed out of his home and quickly made his way towards his mentor's.

_Vexen is going to be so mad at me... _Zexion thought, furious with himself for being late.

Finally, the building came into view and Zexion allowed himself to slow to a walk, his breathing fast and uneven.

He shoved the door open, tripping inside and collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"S-sorry... I-I'm so... l-late..." he gasped.

Zexion sat on the floor for a good three more minutes before he looked up and realized he was alone. Vexen wasn't behind the counter, sorting chemicals, or sweeping the floor. He wasn't there at all.

Pulling himself to his achy feet, the silver-haired boy trudged over to the table. A piece of paper folded once in half. Zexion hastily snatched it up, eyes hungering for any words from Vexen, and read the neat, familiar handwriting.

_Dear Zexion,_

_Thank you so much for not coming in on time, it was far too dangerous to make the trip during that storm. However, I am in great need of your help. Follow these directions exactly..._

The scientist-in-training felt a small leap of joy that Vexen wasn't mad, but kept himself in control. Vexen needed his help.

_Directly behind the counter on the floor beneath the chair, there's a door on the floor that will open if you pull hard enough. _

Zexion hurried over to the specified location, and found what the note said to be was indeed true. He gripped the small handle on the door and pulled as hard as he could, being just strong enough to open it. But as the door popped open, Zexion fell back on his rear, breathing heavily.

Shaking his head, the boy went back to reading.

_Once the door is open, you'll need to feel around for the ladder built into the side. Make sure you have your footing before you get all the way in. The fall wouldn't kill you, but I can't afford to lose my much needed student._

Zexion felt his heart pang at what he read. '_My much needed student_'...

_Am I... needed...?_

The silver-haired boy sat there for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in a strange hurricane of emotions. But then, in a split second, Zexion jumped up, checked his footing, and made his way down.

He had to hurry—he was _needed. _

oOoOoOo

Vexen admitted it—he was worried.

There were so many chemicals and important papers, who _wouldn't _be?

The old wooden roof screeched and moaned as gallon upon gallon of water was pounded into it. Several leaks had sprung, and Vexen was almost out of buckets and tubs.

It was painfully obvious that if the rain didn't stop soon, the roof would collapse.

The scientist paced back and forth across his store, which was quickly become inwardly drenched as water flowed over the edges of the tubs, when a loud frantic knock graced his ears. He turned to his door just as it opened, and a small, slender boy with spiky brown hair fell in.

He was soaking wet and breathing erratically, and looked on the verge of blacking out.

And instantly, Vexen smelled the distinct fragrance of fresh, raw blood.

The blonde man flew over and crouched down, shaking the traumatized boy gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked with stern sympathy. The boy looked up, his eyes huge. His lip quivered as he spoke.

"M-m-my f-f-friend... H-h-hurt... T-the old o-oak t-t-tree... Col-collapsed o-on top of h-hi-him... H-he'll d-die..."

And without another word, the boy gagged and passed out.

Acting fast, Vexen grabbed a jacket from a coat hanger and put it over the boy to keep him from getting hypothermia.

Then, he ran outside and down the road.

He knew exactly which oak tree the boy had been talking about, he had gone there several times for study, and he had observed that the tree couldn't stand much longer; every time he went, it looked less and less steady.

And of course, mother nature _would _make it happen like this; the bitch.

Electricity jabbed at the earth, clawing at the surface in sadistic hope of taking another life.

Vexen subconsciously knew there was a huge chance he would be hit, but he didn't turn back.

The ground was soggy, hardly solid; it was like trekking through molasses. The scientist tripped and crawled through the swamp of muck. His hair was soaked wet, and he struggled to see. The rain made it hard to make out more than ten feet in front of him.

And then he was there. Destination reached. Approach target, complete mission. He laid eyes upon the tree.

It was a terrific, but rather emotional sight to see. The once-great tree was lying on its side in such defeated vulnerability that it was distressing. But Vexen didn't have time to pay his respects as his eyes darted to a boy wedged halfway underneath the trunk, slowly bleeding to death.

His long silver hair was caked with dirt and blood, and his eyes were closed as if he was asleep.

The scientist quickly kneeled down, taking a closer look at the damage. The bone in the boy's left leg was undoubtedly crushed, and a large part of the tree was keeping it from being moved.

Vexen thought fast, quickly getting to work.

The bark on the old tree was rotting and would break away easily. If he could clear enough of the stuff to be able to slide the boy's foot out...

The elder man's hands got to work, easily shredding the old bark off. Layers slid off with miraculous ease, and Vexen felt a flicker of hope.

"Is Sora okay?"

The sound of the husky, raspy voice right by his ear made Vexen jump; he turned to see the trapped boy conscious.

"Is Sora okay?" the boy whispered urgently, tugging on the hem of Vexen's pants.

Vexen cocked is head. "Is he your friend? He's fine... but I need to get you out of here. Can you move your foot?"

The boy shook his head and groaned, "Can't even _feel _it."

Vexen laughed coldly, "I suppose that's a blessing in disguise... if you can't feel it, there should be less pain." The boy nodded at the comment and Vexen couldn't help but admire his courage.

The scientist went back to work, feeling his fingers growing numb from the icy water that continuously fell from the ever-weeping cold gray sky.

Beneath the rough, outer bark, there was slippery, soft wood, and Vexen began to tug at the boys leg.

It was tight, but after a few good tugs, the boy came free. The member was bloody and mangled, but the long-haired boy didn't seem fazed. He pulled himself up onto his good foot, holding the injured one behind him.

Vexen shot up from the ground and grabbed at his arm, a serious tone in his voice.

"You are in _no _shape to walk like this, I will carry you." He shouted over the boom of the storm.

The boy gripped one of the scientists shoulders to support himself, but shook his head.

"This storm is bad, and we'll get back faster if I can walk on my own. Besides... It... It doesn't hurt..."

The boy finally showed a minuscule sign of fear and Vexen's expression softened. He placed his middle and index fingers on the boys eyelids, supporting his weight as he went limp.

The boy wasn't too heavy, and carrying him was easy enough. He murmured in his sleep, and Vexen picked out the name "Sora" multiple times. The tired scientist smiled.

As he entered his shop, he noticed that the brown-haired boy—"Sora"—had moved. Vexen slammed the door behind him, and Sora's head popped up from behind the counter.

"_Riku!" _he cried, scurrying over like a mouse. He eyed his friend's injury and his eyes swelled with tears. "Riku..."

The scientist sighed and gave an annoyed shake of his head.

"Honestly, he'll be fine... I just need to take care of his wound before he loses too much blood. Now I need you to do me a favor..." Vexen laid Riku down on the counter and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. He began to write quickly, but legibly. As he finished, he folded it in half and put it on the table. Then he turned to Sora.

"Go behind the counter, look under the counter, and open the door."

oOoOoOo

It was cold, wet, and dark—three things that didn't go well together. Zexion swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling around.

After making his way down the secret hole under Vexen's shop, he had found himself in a pitch black room. Not ready to waste another second_, _the silver-haired boy felt his way around, finding an opening in the wall that turned into a long, narrow tunnel. Zexion took a leap of faith, not being able to see anything, and began to walk. Surely Vexen wouldn't lead him into anything dangerous?

Every step the apprentice scientist took echoed off the walls and made his pulse race. He had no idea where he was or what else could be lurking around. He held his hand out in front of him, groping around in case something came up in front of him.

The tunnel stretched out much longer than Zexion had hoped, but he didn't give up. His feet were numb from the icy water and his breathing was labored. He was going to catch a cold at least and hypothermia had stilled over him a while ago.

The only thing that kept him from turning back was that Vexen needed him... He _needed _him... The very thought made Zexion's heart soar and everything grew warmer around him.

_Vexen_...

Zexion sped up his pace, determination regenerating in his veins. Surely he was almost there...

Then, without warning, he ran face-first into a wall. For a moment, he panicked. Was it a dead end? Had he taken a turn without noticing?

The silver-haired boy felt around on the wall, his heart thumping in disbelief. Then, his hand brushed against something, and he realized it was a doorknob. He hadn't run into a wall, but a door. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned it, pushing hard to open the door.

What he saw when he stepped through the opening, however, was something that made everything he had seen up until that point seem quite minuscule and trivial. An enormous room stretched before him, and the oddest artificial lights protruded from the ceiling, making the room glow futuristically. Shelves and tables filled the room, and the walls were all hidden in books.

Zexion took a few timid steps in, his jaw slack. How could any of this be possible?

"Zexion! Come here!"

The cry came from Zexion's right, and he hurried over to it, recognizing Vexen's voice. As he turned a corner, he stopped dead.

Blood was everywhere, and a boy about his age was using unconscious on a table in front of Vexen. He was the source of the red liquid; it still flowed from him as the boy breathed raggedly.

The scientist himself was also covered in the red substance, and was trying desperately to stop the bleeding with an already sopping wet towel. Zexion saw out of the corner of his eye a brown haired boy cowering in the corner, head turned away and shaking violently.

He dashed over to Vexen and the bleeding boy, worry in his eyes.

"V-Vexen... what's going on?"

The blonde man was slightly panicked, but he kept his cool, knowing that any sign of distress, of fear, could ruin everything.

"An artery on his leg was severed, and he's losing blood at an extremely dangerous rate. I can't stop applying pressure to go find an antihemorrhagic... and he's useless—he has some strange fear of blood." Vexen nodded at the other boy who laid whimpering and shaking in the corner. "Can you help?"

Zexion nodded and ran off. He felt a prickle of terror in his stomach as he realized that the layout of this huge room might make it difficult to find the right chemical, but he couldn't give up.

The apprentice scientist scanned beakers and test tubes, highly relieved to find that these were labeled. Still, where would he even _begin _to look?

His eyes passed along the row, reading the names in his head.

_Propoxyphene, acetaminophen, codeine, naproxen, ketoprofen, oxycodone, acetaminophen..._

_Wait a minute..._

He continued reading, his eyes wide. These medicines were all pain relievers... which meant...

Had Vexen categorized all the medicine according to purpose? Of course! It made so much sense!

Excited with his new find, Zexion began moving much quicker. He looked up, catching a few names now and then, but not wasting time reading every single one.

Beclomethasone... Hydroxyzine... Rimantadine... Antihemorrhagic!

He had found it, and now he just had to take it to Vexen. So the silver-haired boy reached up as high as he could, stretching out his fingers until he had it. The yellow chemical was in his grasp.

And once he had it, he _ran _back to Vexen.

"Come on, you're tough, I can sense it...don't give up..." Vexen frowned, talking to Riku (though he was unconscious). The boy was breathing more slowly by the second, and his face was a white as paper. "Live for Sora." he said, trying to make Riku desire life.

And oddly enough, his breathing sped up, and Vexen sighed.

"Vexen! I have it!"

As soon as he heard the words, the scientist turned to see Zexion running over with the medicine. Vexen smiled in utter relief as he saw the boy, and as the medicine hit his hand, he began to work.

He quickly pulled the cloth off the wound and began to pour the powder of the antihemorrhagic on the wound. He couldn't waste time measuring it out, by then it might be too late.

Riku's eyes flashed open and suddenly, he was screaming. Blood poured down his leg as the medicine took effect. Zexion ran to the other side of the room, desperate to get away from the noise; the noise of sheer pain. Like a haunted, tortured animal that was wordlessly begging to die just to get away from the agony.

Zexion stood next to a desk covered in papers, breathing raged and hands clapped over ears. The screams echoed all over the place, reverberating off the walls. Zexion looked to his left to see the brown haired kid shaking and looking like he was about to pass out. What relation was the kid to the other anyway? They didn't look alike, and yet he was acting like the others pain was too much to bear.

It was almost as if...

The cries stopped abruptly and turned into small whimpering pants. Zexion slid down the wall to the floor, his heart beating out of control. Now the room was eerily silent, and it was almost as loud at the blood curdling scream. It resounded around the ears and Zexion decided it was worse than the screams. At least then, they could know that Riku was still alive.

The silver-haired boy tried to distract himself by looking at something else, but the only thing near him was the stack of papers on the desk next to him. So he picked up the top one, and let his eyes scan down it:

_The answer to everything, the cure-all medicine, the Panacea. Since the dawn of time, this scientific myth has haunted many a mans mind. And the most recent pursuer of this age old story is none other than me. _

Zexion stopped reading for a moment to think. A Panecea? Vexen truly believed such a thing existed? Even _he _couldn't trust in such a far fetched myth as that...

He continued reading.

_For years now, in fact, all of my main attention has been focused on this task. To find the medicine that cures everything. _

_Why I do this, however, is a secret. But it is absolutely necessary that I find it. My life and 12 others lives are at stake. _

The sound of somebody approaching made Zexion drop the papers and scoot back against the wall—just in time. As soon as he was away from the desk, Vexen came around the corner with a tried, slightly irritated look on his face.

"I'm sorry about putting you on the spot like that... I know how difficult it must have been to find the right medicine, but you preformed extraordinarily..."

Zexion blinked, surprised by the compliment, "V-Vexen... What happened to that boy?"

The scientist looked down, "A tree about a half a mile a way from here... It fell and crushed his leg."

"How did he... wait..." his eyes widened and he looked petrified, "Please tell me you didn't go out in that awful storm to..." his voice wavered, trailing off.

Vexen bowed his head, nodding slowly, "I did... but I know my own limits, I wouldn't let myself be killed by something like that."

Zexion muttered under his breath, "No, you're too important—you have to discover the Panecea, right?"

He didn't mean it to be a big deal, just a little statement that a small child might use to smite their parent, to show his irritation that laced his worry. But Vexen's reaction was far more severe than he would have thought.

"How did you know about that! Who told you!" he cried, a sincere look of rage on his face. Zexion shrunk back, terrified; a small whimper rose from his lips and he flinched.

"I... just read..." he pointed to the paper, and Vexen snatched it up.

He read it through, and then sighed, all anger siphoning from his face. He tossed the paper into a drawer on the desk and stepped back, rubbing his temples with his hand.

"I'm sorry. And I'm glad you found out about that. After all... it was one of the cards." the scientist reached out his hand and Zexion fumbled for the cards.

Once he found them, he placed it in Vexen's hand and watched him preform the same action as the last time—stroking the surface of the King of Spades until something was revealed. He handed the cards back to zexion, who looked at it in wonder.

The card, which before had shown a simple king, now had a man. His face was detailed to the point of it looking like a photograph, and he had a very unusual expression. Contentment... That would have to be the word... Or maybe perfect understanding. This man radiated Nirvana.

Zexion tore his eyes away from the man, and looked at his teacher in both confusion and awe. "Why _are _you looking so desperately for the panacea...?"

Vexen smiled slightly, and tapped the last card—the Ace of Hearts.

"Find out what that card is, and you will understand. You will have your own perfect understanding. But I'm afraid, that compared to the first two cards, which you sort of stumbled upon on by accident, the third will be far more of a challenge... And I'm not sure you'll like what you find, either..." his face grew sad for a moment, and he turned around, having heard Riku let out a soft moan that indicated retuning to consciousness.

_Won't like what I find...? _Zexion was desperately trying to process everything that Vexen had just said to him, but it didn't make sense... He sat down on the floor, burying his face in his knees.

"What's wrong?"

At the sound of a new voice, the silver-haired boy's head shot up and looked over. The brown-haired one... he was awake and functional and looking at Zexion worriedly.

The junior scientist sighed and shook his head, "Nothing, I just have a _lot _to think about right now. How about you?" he asked, thinking about how the boy had been such a wreck earlier... And again the question hit him. Why did he care so much?

"I'm okay... oh, my names Sora by the way, nice to meet you!" he held out a hand, a warm smile on his face; Zexion gingerly took it and shook, smiling slightly despite himself.

"I'm Zexion... by the way, I've been wondering..." he bit his lip. For some reason, he felt awkward and embarrassed to ask the question, "What relation are you to... Um... The other boy over there?"

Sora gave a small, sad smile, "He... Riku... he's my boyfriend..." he blushed a little bit and turned his head away.

Zexion felt his jaw go slack. _Boyfriend? How! That was... it was homosexual, it was _unheard _of for two males to bond in love! But..._

"You two... you love each other?" he asked hesitantly, butterflies in his stomach. Sora nodded, looking seriously back at Zexion's face.

"We do, and if he ever d—if I ever lost him, I don't think I could live. That's why I was... Well... Like _that _earlier..." his eyebrows came together seriously, and he looked at the floor again.

Zexion looked at the wall, his mind deep in thought.

_Two men... can love each other so much? Two...males..._

And despite all of the pushing and shoving he was doing internally, the image came up. It was he and Vexen, kissing. Why couldn't he stop thinking that? There was no way he... _loved _Vexen..._right? Well, at least not like that... Or maybe..._

* * *

><p>***** Sorry this took so long, but its like twice as long as all the rest soooo XD<p>

see, my (now permermenant) BETA-er Lilly took a long tme this time XD

but yeah, LOOK AT THAT SORARIKU

and the last paragreaph

oh man

we getting some storyline now :FFFF


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_The man pulled the chain again and yet another gallon of hot acid fell on my head. It burned me deep inside and I cried, screaming for him to stop. But the man wasn't listening, and he did it again. I felt the searing liquid eat away at my skin, and the bile rose in my throat. _

_"Please...stop..." I could barely breath, the pain was taking over my mind. He simply blinked and pulled the chain again. Who as he? Why wouldn't he stop?_

_I was crying quietly, my throat ridden with whelps from when some of the vile stuff had gotten in my mouth. The room was pulsating...or so it seemed. It might just have been my eyes playing tricks on me. Either way, I knew if I got hit again I wouldn't live. _

_The man looked at the chain with a look of contemplation. I silently begged him to stop, but my wordless mouthing did nary a thing. He took the thing in his hand, gave me one final look, and pulled it. This was it...I was dying. _

_I'm sorry...Vexen..._

Light was jammed into Zexion's face as soon as he awoke and opened his eyes. His entire body felt like it was sitting beneath an elephant, and a loud ringing was reverberating in his ears. Zexion attempted to move his arms,but they ached and weighed a thousand pounds. He tightened his abdomen as sheer pain spiked at it, while his head was about to explode in agony.

"M-marluxia...L-Larxene..." he whimpered as loudly as he could. His vision was having problems focusing, and his breathing was labored and painful.

To sum it up? He felt like shit.

It was about twenty more minutes before the two caretakers decided to check on Zexion. As soon as they saw the shape he was in, they began to panic. After all, one look made it obvious that this was no little cold.

The silver haired boy was panting in pain now, and he shakily said, "h-help..." in a low, pitiful voice. Larxene walked over, putting a cool rag on his forehead, her maternal instincts kicking in (for once).

"Marly, go get the doctor!" she snapped, taking charge. The pink haired man hesitated for a moment, but ran off quickly. Once he was out, Larxene turned back to the sick boy. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anything I can get you?" Zexion shook his head and groaned as she named off a few things he might want, but was too sick to even think about.

"Just let me sleep..." he whimpered, though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. He really just wanted to be left alone.

Larxene nodded her head and left the room, the worried look not leaving her face. "I'll come check on you later, if you need _anything _just call." And with that she left. He sighed. He must look _awful _if _Larxene _was acting compassionate...

Zexion let his eyes close, and focused all of his attention on ignoring the pain. He tried a few tricks he had heard about— imagining the pain is a vapor leaving your body, picturing yourself outside, looking in on yourself, and other such things. Unfortunately, though, even this did nothing for Zexion.

About fifteen minutes passed before Axel and Demyx walked in. Their eyes were wide in worry and shock, and Zexion gave a small smile.

"Whats wrong..." he choked out with a cough, the smirk not leaving his face.

Axel snickered, though his eyes still showed anxiety, "you look like you went through hell and back about a dozen times last night!"

"Oh, but I did..." the silver haired boy said with his best serious expression, "Didn't you see all the demons I brought back? I put them in _your _room for safekeeping..." Axel rolled his eyes and sat down next to the bed.

"You want me to play you a song?" Demyx asked from the door. Zexion saw that he had brought up his sitar, and figured he wanted to help in any way he could.

"I think that's just what I need..." Zexion replied, feeling loved by his friends. Demyx's face lit up and he moved closer to the bed like Axel. His fingers moved across the strings professionally, and a soft melodic tune filled the room. It was sweet and soothing, like honey, and Zexion felt himself drifting off to the music.

Soon he was asleep, and there were no dreams of hot acid burning his body. The only dream he had was of Vexen singing to him. He had such a nice voice...

* * *

><p>Vexen pulled out his watch and checked it for the umpteenth time. Zexion was late. <em>Very <em>late.

The elder scientist paced the shop, wanting a customer or _somebody _to walk in and distract him from the worry...worry? Yes, he was definitely worried. His apprentice was _never _late of his own free will. Something had happened. What if—

Vexen hadn't even finished the thought when he heard the door to the shop burst open. He sensed before he even looked that the person was in trouble.

"I'm sorry to...burst in like this..." he wheezed, out of breath. Vexen looked at him with a troubled look. The man was about his age with pink hair and bright blue eyes (which were currently wide in desperation).

"What is it?" the scientist asked.

"My..." he hesitated slightly, "my _son..._he's horribly sick and needs treatment _immediately! _He's too sick to even move out of the bed..." Vexen furrowed his brow.

"Have you asked the town doctor? I can make the trip but...I'll need to get some medicines together and I can't...travel in plain sight." he spoke in a low serious tone, and the pink-haired man's face went red.

"The town doctor is busy...apparently there are still a lot of people hurt and sick from the storm last week. He won't be able to see Zexion for as other three da—"

"_Zexion!?" _Vexen cried, his voice cracking in shock. Without another second of hesitation, he grabbed a black bag from beneath his desk and dumped some bottles in it. Then he dashed in his room and came out a moment later with a brown coat on, his hair up in a ponytail, and thick glasses over his eyes. He moved back to grab the back, and then he nodded. "Let's go. _Now." _And he made his way hastily out the door.

Marluxia blinked in surprise. _How does he know Zexion? _And then he smiled pervertedly, _he's sexy as hell...heheh... _And he followed.

* * *

><p>"He's asleep...good job, Dem..."<p>

"He really looks terrible, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but this is _Zexion, _we've got nothing to worry about!"

"...Are you sure Axel?"

"Positive! And don't you worry, Demyx. He'll be _fine, _got it memorized?"

Zexion knew he was asleep; mostly because he wasn't in pain. It was incredible, he was able to move about like in some kind of fluid. He heard his friends voices from far off, echoing as if they weren't even real.

It's an incredible thing when you have absolute control over a dream. It's the second best thing to having power in the real world. Zexion created a sea and floated over it, feeling the mist cool his body and lazily watching the waves swirl. The sky above was surreal and deep. The color was one Zexion had never even seen before, but the very sight of it made his entire body relax instantly.

Noises of water and wind rushed through his ears, filling his body with their melodious stories. Filling him with calm contentment.

He rolled onto his side, leaning his head to the side and relaxing as he glided over the ocean. Waves rolled as if living creatures were beneath them, and he soon realized there were. Huge glowing silver animals emerged and flipped between sea and sky. They had a majestic air to them and he couldn't tear away from watching them.

Suddenly, the water gave way to land, and Zexion turned onto his back. He was tired from his long journey, and he wanted to sleep. His eyes were closed lightly, but they opened quickly as he felt himself run into something. It was large and cold, but the sensation of it touching him made Zexion instantly calm. His eyelids floated closed again as he pulled himself closer to the other. The silver-haired boy listened for a heartbeat, but heard none other than his own. Surprised, he looked up and saw Vexen looking down at him softly. Then he realized they were both unclothed, only covered by the clouds around them. But he didn't mind, he liked the feeling of noting between them. It was comforting.

Still, why didn't he have a heartbeat? Zexion pushed himself into Vexen, listening deeply. There was nothing but his soft, deep, even breaths. Zexion looked down to see that they were above a forest. It was obviously teeming with life and interesting things, but he couldn't pay attention to that. Only his perfect contentment.

Light filtered past Vexen's face, lighting him up in every color it was made of. His bright green eyes looked at Zexion calmly and lovingly, and a hand came up to the boys face to stroke it gently.

Zexion leaned his face into Vexen's body again, forgetting the thoughts about his heartlessness. He felt like a smile child, and could only murmur a simple, "I love you Vexen..."

And he meant it.

But unfortunately, he didn't know that he had said the words aloud, and that the very person they were said about was standing right above him, working to fix his body from burning itself up.

And unfortunately he didn't see the bright red color the scientists face turned.

Maybe if he had, he would have known...

* * *

><p>*** Hey. I'm back. for reasons.<p>

;-; life


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

"So...you're Vexen? The famous Wizard of Tredecim?"

Letting out a deep sigh and turning to the other man, Vexen nodded and spoke, "I am. Though, the wizard title is absurd, there's no such thing."

Marluxia was standing about five feet away, watching everything that was being done. Vexen wasn't oblivious to the perverted stares he was getting, but tried to ignore them. He'd be done soon enough.

He was just thankful that the pink-haired man had been in the other room when Zexion spoke in his sleep. He didn't need trouble like that.

The scientists hands moved nimbly and professionally, dabbing at the patients head when he looked over heated, watching his temperature and giving him pain relief medication when he needed it. It was a lot of work, but Vexen didn't care. It was all for his student.

But however hard he tried to block it, once again the blonde man's mind flickered back to what Zexion had said.

_I love you Vexen..._

Love...

Vexen felt his chest tighten, but he couldn't let himself think. If he thought, he might believe.

He might believe that he was worth compassion.

No, Zexion's words meant nothing. He thought of the scientist as a father figure, somebody who has taught him everything and that he respects intensely.

That was obviously it. It wasn't as if he...well...

As Vexen lost himself in his thoughts, he only barely registered when there was a knock at the door. Marluxia was the one that opened it, his posture straightening in obvious surprise and pleasure.

"Well, well, well! I didn't expect to see you, though I suppose that was a bit ignorant of me, _considering_..." the flowery man chuckled, holding the door open. A young girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes walked in, her gaze trained on the bed. She smiled politely at Marluxia, saying a simple, "thank you," and then walked over to Zexion.

Vexen had stopped working by now, head cocked the slightest bit in curiosity.

"Hello..." he said, trying to figure out who had just entered. The girl gave a small smile and returned the greeting in a soft voice. "I'm Dr. Vexen, I'm just taking care of Zexion here until he's well enough to sleep on his own." the scientist went on, trying to arouse a name or identity from the other. However, he was surprised to see her only watching his student, biting her lip gently and just watching.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked suddenly after being quiet for a minute. Vexen nodded, his eyes still on her. Who was she?

"He'll recover very soon, I promise." he stated in his best professional voice. The girl sighed and smiled, looking up to Vexen's face.

"Thank you for helping him." she said politely.

"You're very welcome, it's my pleasure." the scientist replied. But finally he couldn't take it, "may I ask your name?"

The girl blushed and her eyes widened, "oh I'm sorry! My name is Naminè, and I'm Zexion's gi...I'm Zexion's girlfriend..."

* * *

><p>"Really? She agreed that easily?"<p>

Demyx and Axel were strolling through the forest that bordered the village. Axel had his arms locked behind his head, looking fairly proud of himself, while Demyx was talking and had a look of impressed shock on his face.

"Yep," the red-head replied, "nothin' to it, really. She looked like she was happy to help!"

Demyx still looked slightly skeptical, "what _exactly _did you tell her?"

Snickering, Axel turned to Demyx with a flash of his emerald green eyes and said, "what do you _think? _'Naminè! My friend is gay with his teacher and we need you to pretend to be his girlfriend so he won't get in trouble!'"

The sitar player looked shocked, "really!?"

"_Pft! _No, I just said that Marly was giving him a hard time about being a loner boner and he needed a girlfriend." Axel replied with an amused look. Demyx's eyes widened.

"Wait...she thinks she's his _real _girlfriend?" he asked, his voice rising an octave.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, not the most _genius _plan ever, but it'll work out. You'll see. Anyway," Axel's voice changed slightly as he began a new topic to get Demyx's mind off Zexion, "what are you guys going to be doing today?"

At the question, a sly, slightly perverted grin crossed Demyx's face. He turned to Axel and smirked, "do you really need to ask?"

The red-head laughed, "_another _snog-fest? Doesn't he ever get tired of having his face attached to yours?"

Demyx pouted, "I know _I _don't, and I don't think he does either!" the blonde turned to Axel, "and what're _you _going to be doing, then?"

"_Well," _he began, but couldn't continue before he broke out laughing, "fine, fine, snog-fest all around it is."

Demyx put his arm around his friend in a joking way, "that's what I thought!"

The two walked on for about ten more minutes before they stopped in a clearing. For the most part, grass covered the place and it was about twelve feet from one side to the other. Two logs had been dragged out and strategically placed in the clearing, and Demyx and Axel went to sit on one of them.

They looked around, apparently waiting for somebody. A few more minutes passed, and Demyx started to look bored and restless.

"Stop squirming, Dem. They'll be here any second!" Axel sighed, getting slightly irritated.

"But it's taking forever!" Demyx cried.

"Taking forever, huh? Great, now you hurt my feelings!"

Demyx's head shot full around when he heard the voice. It was an older one, and had a definite edge of sarcasm in it. "Xiggy!" Demyx exclaimed, running at the man behind him. He had black hair with silver streaks running through it pulled back in a tight ponytail. His left eye had a black eyepatch, and on the right side of his jaw there was a scar running from the base of his face up to the corner of his mouth, which was curled in a sly smile. Demyx embraced the man, hugging him tightly.

"Miss me, Dem?" the man asked, chuckling at the younger's affection.

"So much..." the sitar player moaned into his chest.

"Hey Xigbar," Axel greeted, standing up, "where's—"

"Where's who?"

This time, the voice came from in the trees. It was a much younger voice, even sounding childish in comparison to Xigbar's. Axel looked at the trees, a smile creeping onto his face when a slightly younger boy with blonde hair walked into the clearing. His bright blue eyes twinkled as they gazed at Axel.

"Good to see ya, Roxas," Axel said with a tinge of loving in his tone.

"That goes both ways," Roxas strode right up to Axel, pulled him slightly lower, and kissed him hard on the lips. The red head moaned into the blondes lips and pulled him closer, running his fingers through his hair in need.

Not to be outdone, Xigbar began to do the same with Demyx. He nipped gently at the other's lips, licking them from time to time and stroking the back of his head.

It went on like this for quite a while before they broke it up, needing air. The sky was darkening slightly, but they still had time.

"So how've you been?" Axel asked, questioning both of the new comers.

Xigbar answered, "not great, not terrible. Our boss is crazy, but admirable. He's been working really hard to get somebody to work for him, but..." he shrugged, "it isn't working out..."

A silence fell over them, and Xigbar spoke again, "so anyway, where's this friend of yours...Zexion? You promised you'd bring him this time."

Axel and Demyx exchanged a look, and Demyx spoke to the man beside him, "he's really sick."

Roxas made a pity face, "I hope he gets better."

"It's too bad, too..." Xigbar sighed, "we know somebody who _really _wants to meet him."

Axel cocked his head, "somebody wants to meet him?"

Roxas smiled and said, "a good friend of ours. His name is Lexaeus." Axel and Demyx nodded, not paying to much attention to the statement.

They didn't even notice when Xigbar and Roxas exchanged a very sly smile.

* * *

><p>As the words left the girls mouth, Vexen began to hear a buzzing noise. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit, as if in confusion, and his breathing slowed greatly.<p>

The girl before him, looking up at him with her crystal blue eyes...what had she said? She was Zexion's girlfriend...

Zexion's girlfriend.

Vexen shook his head gently to try and stop the buzzing, but it got worse. Now his stomach was swirling too.

What was going on?

"Dr. Vexen?" Naminè cried in worry. Se took a step forward to try and help him steady himself, but he had already fallen back against the wall.

The room was spinning, and Vexen felt like he was about to be sick.

What was going on?

Darkness framed his vision, and he closed his eyes, praying that it would all stop.

The blond man slightly registered Marluxia coming to his side, but he didn't move. It would all stop in a minute.

A minute passed. Vexen took a deep breath, forcing himself to swallow the bile in his throat and stand up straight.

Marluxia and Naminè were standing around him, looking on with worry. The scientist sighed and frowned, "I'm fine, stop gawking..."

"Sorry..." Naminè said in a soft voice, backing up. Marluxia blinked again before moving.

Vexen sighed and moved back over to Zexion, checking to see how he was doing. His temperature had gone up slightly, but Vexen cooled him with a cold compress.

From behind, Marluxia and Naminè exchanged a look, and the older pink haired man left the room.

A pregnant silence hung in the air, and Vexen stared intently at his hands to keep from feeling awkward. His mind was still spinning, and he felt extremely alien in his own head. Strange emotions were bubbling up that he had never experienced. If only he could put a name on them...

"Are you..." Vexen turned his head slightly and looked at the girl behind him, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business..."

The scientist blinked and turned to face her fully, "am I what?"

Naminè bit her lip and blushed, "I meant...do you know Zexion? You seem to be looking at him like you care about him a great bit."

Vexen sighed and smiled gently, "he's my student...I care for him more than anyone else in the world." The scientist felt his face grow hot as he heard his own words. He had known it to be true, but to say it out loud...

The blonde girl smiled gently and nodded, "I can tell." She paused for a moment before she spoke again, "I'll leave now...make Zexion better please...Thank you."

Naminè left the room after looking at the silver haired boy for a moment, and Vexen watched her leave. As the girl left, his breathing returned to normal and he sighed.

He wasn't fooling himself a bit.

He might as well admit it.

He knew _exactly _what had made him get so sick.

He was as jealous as hell.

* * *

><p>*** lol hetero :D it ends so fast tho XD await<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

_"VEXEN!" _Zexion sat straight up in bed, breathing hard and fast. His eyes were as big as quarters, and they were staring through the darkness in desperate search of familiarity.

A full minute passed before Zexion realized his surroundings. He was sitting up in a bed in a large black room. What he had thought was darkness was actually the color of everything. It was as if the night sky itself had painted the room, leaving no corner untouched.

The silver-haired boy pushed himself up and off the side of the bed. His legs were slightly achy from disuse, but he didn't pay them any attention. His main focus was what surrounded him.

After a few minutes of curious gazing and inspection, it occurred to Zexion that there were no doors in the room. A small glint of panic flickered in the back of his head, but he doused it quickly. Panicking would do him no good, what he needed was a clear mind.

"Okay, so I am located in an unknown place in a room with a bed, a table, and a chair. There are no doors or windows. The ceiling and floor are solid, and the walls are the same..." Zexion spoke aloud to himself, trying to think of a way out. Usually speaking aloud let him concentrate, but this just sounded like an impossible riddle. And he certainly couldn't get out of this room with a clever play-on-words solution.

So what could he do?

Panic was arriving again, and Zexion was finding it progressively more difficult to ease it as time went by.

"So you've given up?"

The voice was deep and monotonous. It echoed slightly after each word, like the speaker was elsewhere, projecting his voice into the room from somewhere else.

Zexion sat bolt upright, his eyes scanning the blackness. "Who's there?" he cried, the slightest sign of fear in his tone.

Suddenly, a black form appeared just barely visible before the rest of the black. It lingered for a moment before fading and leaving behind a man.

"Hello, Zexion..." the man said briskly. His hair seemed to be a reddish color and spiked back nicely. His body, however, was rippling with muscles, and Zexion couldn't help but look up and down him before looking into his eyes.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" the silver-haired boy asked in a slightly softer tone than was his usual.

"Lexaeus, and I know a lot about you..." the man replied, beginning to pace slowly, his shocking blue eyes not moving from Zexion's face.

The silver-haired boy felt a chill run down his spine. At that moment, he felt an extreme sensation of danger, and he wanted to know nothing more than how to get out of there.

"How do I get out?" he asked, his eyes darting around.

Lexaeus smiled plainly, "do you think you can?"

Zexion furrowed his brow, "well...of course I can...you just came _in, _shouldn't I be able to get _out?" _

The red-head laughed, "things aren't always so easy..." he sighed, then frowned, "you can go today. I wanted to meet you, and that's all," Lexaeus looked up, his eyes staring deep into Zexion's, "to get out, you just have to wake up...wake up...wake up..."

"Wake up...wake _up, _Zexion!"

All at once light hit the silver-haired boy's eyes. He opened them in a flash and cried out as he was greeted with an all-too-close view of Demyx's face. Axel was standing right behind, arms crossed.

"Wh-what happened?" Zexion asked, pushing Demyx back and sitting up in bed, "Demyx? Axel?"

The others exchanged a glance, then Demyx spoke, "you don't remember?"

Zexion gave a very confused shake of his head and looked around. Something was different...

"You've been asleep for almost two weeks! Got it memorized?" Axel exclaimed, "you were _really _sick..."

Light filtered through the window and warmed the blankets as Zexion pulled them closer around them. His face radiated disbelief, "two _weeks? _Oh no, no no, that's impossible...I—" But one look at their solemn gazes quieted him.

Demyx looked at Axel with mischief in his eyes, "can I tell him? _Please?" _Axel sighed and nodded reluctantly. Zexion cocked his head.

"Tell me what?...Demyx?"

"You were really sick..." Demyx repeated, his eyes bright, "and Vexen took care of you the _whole. Time."_

Zexion practically fell out of his bed. His face was red and his eyes were enormous, "he...he took care...of...of me?" Zexion squeaked out. Demyx and Axel nodded eagerly. They looked hungry for a good, juicy reaction.

But Zexion wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He let out a sigh and spoke quietly, "well, that was very nice of him...now, if you two will please let me get up, I have to go to work."

* * *

><p>Things had been far too quiet in Vexen's quaint little shop. Quite often, in fact, the elder scientist found himself instructing the air, and then getting irritated at himself for being so foolish.<p>

It was entirely true that he longed for nothing more then the company of his student, but he was a grown man. He had to know how to deal with things like this.

On this particular morning, Vexen had just barely been able to drag himself out of bed. His motivation was barely above zero, and he was far too tired from another sleepless night, contemplating his reaction to that girls words that day.

"'I am Zexion's girlfriend'..." the scientist murmured, his hand curled into a ball on his desk. "Oh God..." Vexen clenched his fist tighter, "I miss him so much..."

"Did you really, Vexen?" Zexion said, opening the front door just as Vexen spoke the second time.

The scientist looked up and felt his stomach flip.

"Zexion..."

"Vexen..."

The two ran into one another's embrace, holding tightly and hugging hard. Vexen began to lift Zexion into the air, being a good half a foot taller. He held on for another minute before he put his student down, embarrassed by his reaction.

"It's...uh...good to see you recovered and back..." Vexen said with a cough. Zexion didn't let the smile fall from his face.

"Axel and Demyx told me..." he said smugly. The blonde man cocked his head slightly. "You took care of me for a whole week!"

Vexen felt the color rise into his face and he frowned, "of course, I couldn't let my precious student die..." He looked down, but Zexion didn't shift his gaze an inch.

"Of course..." Zexion said in a deep, thoughtful voice, "I'll get to work right away..."

"Are you absolutely certain you feel up to it? You've only just recovered, you realize." The sudden flip to over-bearing mother mode made Zexion's smile even bigger.

"I feel like if I don't do something in the next thirty seconds I'll implode," he replied back casually, straightening a beaker on the shelf before continuing to find something to fix. A slow expression of happiness played across the face of the blonde scientist as Zexion turned out of view. He certainly had a tongue when he wanted one, and it didn't offend Vexen in the least. If anything, it made his whole body tingle in relief from having his student back.

"Welcome home..." He whispered, going after to give him a job to do.

* * *

><p>As overjoyed as he was to be back, the smallest bud of displeasure was suspended like a noxious gas in the air around them, trying to be covered up by words of pleasure and contentment but impossible to be forgotten completely. Something was without a doubt upsetting Vexen, and the agonizing pinprick of aversion carried over to Zexion like a disease.<p>

As a welcome-back treat, Vexen had given Zexion some of his favorite tasks to complete. He got to restock on certain elixirs they were running low on by making them himself, do a bit of hands-on research, and even run the shop while Vexen ran an errand. It was a wonderful day, despite the air, and Zexion was radiating his exuberance onto everybody he came into contact with.

"Good work today." Vexen sighed contentedly at the end of the day, rubbing Zexion's back slightly. "Hurry home before it gets too dark."

"Not yet." Zexion pulled away from Vexen's touch, although he admitted he liked the feeling, and turned to face his mentor seriously. "I'm not going anywhere until... Until you tell me... What's wrong..."

Tight lips on Vexen's face made it obvious that he didn't like the question nor did he want to answer it. Zexion held his gaze, trying to ignore his speeding pulse. Vexen had to answer his question. He _had _to.

"It's none of your concern-"

"_Like Hell it's not!" _Zexion exclaimed the words louder than he might have intended, but felt slightly proud of his assertiveness. He needed to know. It was agonizing to see Vexen so unhappy every time he looked at him...

"...Zexion..." Vexen practically whispered the words. The air was significantly colder than it had been even a few seconds before. The eyes of the blonde man were a toxic and dark green now, a whimpering gleam emerging at small points in his iris. His pupils were wide as the level of light dropped in the building with the setting sun, and his mouth quivered an almost unnoticeable amount. "What am I to you? What _all _am I to you..."

Zexion's mouth cracked slightly, his eyes drooping in a dazed shiver. What was he? Was he asking what Zexion thought of him?

"A teacher..." Zexion began before he knew what he was going to say, "would have to be the first thing I say... It's the most obvious, I believe, but it's far from all..." Swallowing profusely was doing nothing for the dry inside of Zexions mouth, but he continued regardless, "you... Feel like... A father to me as well I think..." His gaze collided with the ground, not wanting to overbear that statement. It wasn't like Vexen knew he was an orphan. "And maybe..."

That was it. That was when his voice cracked and refused to go on. Overwhelming embarrassment and hot ambivalence coursed through the muscles on his legs, causing them to shake hard.

"Maybe what..." Vexen took Zexion's hands in his own, the slightest bit of desire sparking in his somber emerald orbs. The sensation of such cold, aged skin grasping his warmer, soft and delicate ones almost made Zexion's heart stop.

"Love..." He blurted quietly. His vision was blurring, and he felt utter confusion swarming his brain. "Don't make me do this Vexen, I want to go home..." The words were a shaky and childish unconscious reflex to his unbearable inner pain. His whole body was shaky now and he was afraid that if he went any further in his earlier sentence he might throw up.

"Of course. Go. I'll see you tomorrow." Vexen dropped Zexions hands after squeezing them tightly and turned around. Zexion wasn't sure what flashed across his teachers face before he left but he knew it wasn't joy. The walk home was a stumbled journey of mental turmoil and as the silver-haired boy reached his abode, he collapsed into an instantly unconscious state on his bed, tears drenching his pillow as he slept.

"I can't help it, but to love you..." Mouthed the sleeping Zexion.

* * *

><p>*** well ;-; my feels are goin into this story so ;-; love it XD jk, but pelz. it rly is my feels all laid out in a beautiful basket.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

"Of all the idiotic and irresponsible-" Vexen screeched as he pounded his bed into being made. "To make my own feelings so heavy on him..." The blonde growled and hissed, hot tears forming in his eyes. Utter regret was all that Vexen could assimilate past his raging thoughts.

A teacher? Sure...

What kind of teacher makes their student cry as they beg to go home?

What kind of teacher tries to force their student to tell their feelings?

What kind of teacher falls in love with their apprentice?

The truth etched itself into Vexen's mind and soul, causing him pain and nausea to a traumatic extent. He curled up on his bed like a child, not thinking about his actions as usual, and screamed into his pillow. He felt broken and torn, not sure how to react next. Zexion had a girlfriend, and she was quite beautiful. The thought made a low moaning sob leave Vexen's lips.

"Pathetic."

The voice made the blonde man launch off the bed and onto his feet, face hardening into instantaneous hostility.

"He's like a fuggin' hormonal teenager!" The cackling hoots were contributed by the man on the ceiling, taking his place as always.

"Be quiet for a few minutes, please!" One of the men who's sitting place on Vexen's bed had been taken by he himself hissed from against the wall. For once Vexen made no protest.

After the giggly brute calmed down enough, the leader spoke again, "Vexen... Is it possible that you've fallen in love?" The ever-emotionless voice of the hooded superior took on a tone of solemn and skeptic inquiry. Like a man on parole and with a scowl as dark as the night, Vexen nodded. If he shook his head, the truth would lose it's value, and he'd tarnish the feelings he now possessed.

Another small chortle erupted from the smothered smile of the ceiling-man. From beneath his hood, Vexen was positive he saw a violet eye gleam in warning towards the chuckler. Luckily it stopped after that, and Vexen felt a debt of gratitude for this man and his wonderful silencing technique.

"If that is the case..." The leader stood from his chair and crossed his arms smoothly, "you've made our job a lot easier. As easy as this..."

A shadow on the floor of the room rose and began to take form. Vexen watched, eyes following the shaping motions of the once non-solid form. It amazed and sickened him at the same time, and when he saw what it became, his sickness turned to dread.

"Vexen... You've stolen my heart..." The words were adoring and soft, a perfect replication of Zexion, "I love you..."

"What-" Vexen stepped back, tripping back onto his bed and shaking, "what are-"

"Steal his heart, Vexen. Or we'll steal it first."

And with those last nastily growled words, the congregation separated. Vexen looked down at the floor and let his body twitch in tremulous disbelief.

"...Vexen..." This time he didn't look up, even though the voice wasn't from the horrific man leading the parade.

"What..." He muttered back in weak loathing, "what do you want from me..."

A hand was placed on his shoulder, wide built as if belonging to a large man, but gentle as if worn by woman. Vexen restrained himself a healthy two seconds before glancing up. Two gentle, soft eyes, a twin pair of twilight effulgence, glimmered out. Muted dejection disseminated from the ocean-deep blue eyes, and Vexen's hard expression smoothed out. His breathing slowed upon looking at the soul of this other man.

"Don't..." He murmured, "let them get him..."

He closed his eyes and looked away, disappearing like his cohorts had. Vexen was left with a warm spot on his shoulder where the hand had been, and an empty throb in his chest, where he knew he was missing something vital.

"I won't..." Vexen whispered, curling up again and closing his eyes. He let the dark emotions of the world engulf him and cradle him roughly as he fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>He had already made his bed, eaten breakfast, and started down the road to Vexen's house when he finally heard the voice.<p>

"U-uh Zexion? H-hello?"

The silver-haired boy went rigged, turning abruptly to see a figure stumbling after him, as if it had been chasing him down for a while but he hadn't heard.

"Naminè?" He blinked in shock, the word sounding foreign from his lips. She panted slightly, quite out of breath, before she stood up and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Hello! Where are you off to?" She looked completely relaxed now, and her eyes sparkled in pleasure. Zexion took a step back, blushing.

"Well, I was going to..." He weighted the consequences of telling Naminè about Vexen.

"Oh! Are you going to see your teacher? I'm sorry!" She giggled in embarrassment, and Zexion couldn't help but feel like she was a little too excited to see him... Especially since they hadn't talked before. Had Axel told her something? He decided it would be safest to ask, but he needed to do it delicately since he had no idea what the poor girl had been told.

"Yes, how did you know he was my teacher? Axel must have told you...right?" He tried to phrase the question in a way that could evoke any kind of explanation, but to his surprise she shook her head.

"He told me... Your teacher, I mean. When he was taking care of you while you were sick... Vexen, right?" She was speaking quickly in a quiet tone, eyes flitting around at all of the various birds and insects animated on and around the trees.

"Yes, Vexen..." Zexion put a finger to his chin in thought, and he glanced at his feet. "Did he introduce himself?" He felt as though there was a piece missing in some kind of puzzle here, but it was beyond him as to what it could be.

"Yes! He was nice, and seemed to care for you a lot..." A sudden thought seemed to hit the girl and she jumped slightly, "don't let me keep you, you'd better hurry so you aren't late!"

Zexion, despite the fact that he completely and entirely agreed with her, felt a tad guilty about leaving so abruptly upon what was, to him at least, their first meeting.

"I really should be going, you're right. But..." He thought on Larxene's words the night that Axel had created the Naminè story to begin with, "why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" The silver haired boy recognized immediately how rushed his words sounded, but that's exactly how he felt to be getting to work. Thankfully, Naminè looked pleased enough with the arrangements and nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds great..." Her calm demeanor was pleasant to Zexion and she waved before walking off. "I'll see you tonight then..." She murmured, turning and walking back to town, a certain skip to her step Zexion was fairly certain hadn't been there before.

"Nice girl..." He muttered with a smile, glad to have apparently made a new friend, and with the opposite gender this time, too.

Perhaps a little to ignorantly and thoughtlessly, Zexion mused about the dinner he'd invited the girl to that night, not thinking for a moment that it could be taken in a great multitude of ways.

* * *

><p>"Late..." Vexen sighed shakily, eyes trained on his clock. Despite his greatest attempts, the scientist's mind kept flirting with the thought that Zexion wasn't coming. That he was sitting at home, terrified and even maybe mortified by the idea of seeing Vexen again. It was ten minutes past 8, and worry was beginning to swim in the scientists stomach.<p>

Right when he was about to go start business without his assistant, which he loathed doing after even this long of having Zexion's help, a small, far-off figure appeared in his eye and a moan of pure relief whooshed past his lips.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, Vexen!" Zexion gasped, tripping through the doors and looking in apology at his master.

"It's quite alright, Zexion..." A smile emerged from the blonde man's face, his hand moving to take the boy's into it. However, just before contact Zexion spoke again.

"Naminè was chasing after me! Can you believe that?" He giggled quietly, eyes sparkling in amusement as he looked up at his teacher for the same reaction.

"...I see..." A white tone siphoned any previous color from Vexen's face, and his eyes dulled. Zexions smile gracefully slipped into a frown, and his exuberant eyes settled into a worried contortion.

"Vexen..." He began to ask the same question as the day before, more mentally prepared to answer Vexen's follow up question this time. However, before the words could escape his mouth, a customer walked in. Zexion and Vexen bother looked up to see who it was, and both of them felt a slight unsettling feeling in their stomachs.

"Welcome, sir. Can I help you?" Vexen recited politely as he walked towards the young man. His head turned, and his blue eyes looked from Vexen to Zexion.

"I need something to heal a broken bone." He said calmly.

Vexen blinked, eyebrows furrowing, "that's... Something you should show a doctor... Medicine isn't what broken bones need, it's _time_ that heals _that_..."

The blonde-haired boy shook his head, eyes mysterious and hiding, "time is not on her side, and I don't think she can make it to the doctor..."

"Who?" Vexen and Zexion cried in unison.

"A blonde girl, near here. Splintered her leg near in two. Some kinda ravine. I just happened to find her on my way somewhere..." The boy turned and left, his emotionless words resonating through the room.

Zexion turned towards his teacher, and knew that they were thinking the same thing. Could it be Naminè?

"Come on, I think I know where that is..." Vexen took Zexion's hand and led him out. His gait was steady, and his eyes were determined. No emotion touched his soul.

Zexion followed, eyes dark in worry. Would it be her? Would she be okay? Vexen looked back at Zexion for a moment, and he had no trouble deciphering those words from his thoughts.

Did it hurt? Not yet. But, as if in duration of falling from a cliff, Vexen was perfectly aware that after he stopped moving, pain would follow.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, you're late!"<p>

Axel hooked arms playfully with his counterpart, warm smile tight on his face. Roxas smiled back, sighing, "I just had to do something, bosses orders. Nothing big." To keep Axel from asking more questions, Roxas kissed him gently.

"Anything you say, Rox..." Axel laughed, blushing.

* * *

><p>*** Plot :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

"Right there-" Vexen pointed off to the right and began to jog slowly towards a patch of sandy clearing. Zexion followed, and was stopped all at once by Vexen's arm as he came to the edge of the ground.

"Here's the ravine." He murmured in a hushed tone, looking down. It was definitely deep enough to cause injury if you fell in. The man's eyes scanned down the line, looking deliberately for a small blonde-haired girl. When he realized he saw nothing, he turned to Zexion. "You check along down that direction," he pointed to the right, "and I'll check over there. Be _very _careful." The blonde man bit his lip, and turned to hurry along his own side.

Zexion's gaze swept over the gorge, worry buried in his expression. "Naminè!" He called, "can you hear me?"

The silver-haired boy's feet moved swiftly along the edge, heart pounding fast and hard. He had no idea how long this ravine ran, but he was willing to walk the whole thing to find his friend...

He just wished... Vexen was with him...

"Zexion...?"

The voice was quiet and airy— surly it had to be hers!

"Naminè! Where are you?" He looked around, unable to see anybody in the hole.

"I'm over here!" The sound came from about ten feet away, and Zexion hurried off to locate it. When he got to the spot he was sure was where he heard her, a sound was heard behind him.

"Dammit get off me, fatass!"

Zexion swerved around, eyes growing huge. There were two men in black cloaks, one with a hood up, and one with a hood down. The one with his hood down Zexion recognized immediately. He was pressed down on top of the other one, as if trying to suppress him.

"Lexaeus!" The silver-haired boy cried, remembering the name of the man from the entirely black room.

Lexaeus nodded to Zexion shortly, looking a little flustered. His attention turned towards the man beneath him. "Our orders were Vexen, and you still have one good eye. Does that look like Vexen?"

A muffled squirming noise came from the man beneath Lexaeus, "n-nah! J-just wanted t-to push _somebody..._" He laughed at his own joke before disappearing from his captivity. Lexaeus stood up, looking at Zexion quickly before disappearing himself.

Zexion was speechless, his mind trying to comprehend all of what he'd just heard. "Push... Vexen..." He gasped in sudden horror, "_Vexen!"_

And the boy ran off as fast as he could, back in the direction of his beloved mentor, forgetting completely about the possibility of Naminè down in a hole.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness it's just a small fracture..." Vexen sighed in relief as he helped Naminè out of the ravine. He had found her decently early in his search, and quickly helped her out. She looked scratched up and dirty, and was holding her leg, but was otherwise alive and in one piece. "That kid made it sound like your leg had been ripped off or something."<p>

Naminè shook her head slowly. She had thanked Vexen profusely for saving her already, and was now giving him the details on the story. "I still don't know who that boy could be..." The blonde girl had insisted that she had been poking around in the woods and slipped into the ravine by accident and never saw a soul until Vexen showed up. The blonde man sighed in frustration.

"Lets get Zexion and then go back and fix that leg up..." Naminè nodded, lighting up.

"Zexion came too?" She asked a little too excitedly for Vexen's comfort zone.

"Indeed, he seemed quite worried about you..." It was a struggle for the words not to come out sourly, but Vexen felt as if he had done a decent job. Naminè blushed quietly and limped back along the ravine next to Vexen.

"Here we are..."

The voice came out of nowhere and made Vexen jump about a foot in the air. He turned fast, looking dead into the eye of a hooded figure. His posture was lax, and he appeared to be quite enjoying Vexen and Naminè's shock.

"What do you want?" Vexen hissed. The man laughed, and Vexen growled louder. The laugh gave him away. It was that bastard that hung out on his ceiling.

"Just to give you a nice pat on the back!" The quick arm movement through Vexen for a loop and he was knocked off his feet as the hand collided roughly with his spine. "On yer knees! Right where you should be! Now over the edge for ya!"

"_Vexen!" _

Zexion came streaking through the small group of people, running so fast that he had a bit of trouble stopping. The man in the hood cocked his head in confusion. "What?" He grunted, "how'd you get over here so fast?" Zexion curved around and gritted his teeth.

"You'd better not hurt him..." He growled threateningly. Vexen felt his stomach flip in a flurry of emotion. There was a split second of silence before the obnoxious and loud laugh of the hooded man cracked the still air.

"As if you could stop me! What are you, six?!" At his own words, the man laughed again. "Okay... Okay... Time to go over!" The laughing man tuned back to Vexen, but the moment of distraction gave the scientist just enough time to regain his balance, and he lunged up at his foe. The impact, much as he had done a moment before, knocked the hooded man onto his back.

"Scram." Vexen snarled hotly into the unseeable face of the man.

"Fiiine. It'd be pointless now anyway..." The words ruminated boredness and reluctant defeat.

"...Pointless? Why?" Vexen demanded sharply. He could almost see the enormous smirk past the hood hiding the face.

"That's a secret." And he was gone. Vexen twitched as a chill ran down his spine. He stood up, eyes staring in concentration on the spot the man had just been.

"...Vexen?" Zexion took a step towards his teacher, apprehension all over face and deep within eyes. Naminè looked at Zexion, then to Vexen. When her gaze turned to the latter, his eyes met hers and he spoke.

"Lets hurry and get Naminè back to fix her up." The words were short and conclusive; Vexen obviously didn't want to talk about what just happened.

The elder man walked ahead of his student, inner battles being fought. Wouldn't it be safer to let Zexion fall in love with Naminè?

* * *

><p>A small whimper left Naminè's mouth as Vexen touched a metal instrument to her injury. "Y-yes it hurts right there, sir," the girl pointed to the spot the scientist had just poked, biting her lip hard.<p>

"Okay good, I'll wrap it up nice and tight, and I'll get you some crutches to walk on as well.

Naminè smiled, nodding softly, "thank you very much..."

Zexion stood up from the place he was sitting, walking over to check on Naminè. Vexen went to go get some supplies. As soon as his teacher was out of hearing range, Zexion began to talk.

"Isn't he incredible? It's like he knows everything..." His bragging was quiet and excited, words tumbling out. Naminè blinked and nodded.

"He's very smart, but you are too," the blonde girl looked down at Zexion's hand resting gently on the doctor table she was laying on. With a small blush, the girl took his hand into hers.

"Uh..." Zexion's eyes widened at the motion, and he bit his lip, "N-Naminè?" Her eyes were locked on his, hands interlaced (not like he had a choice). He wanted to tell her that he had to go get something. Anything. This situation was getting quite awkward.

"Zexion..." Naminè sat up, blushing as she moved closer to his face, "I'm glad you chose me to be your girlfriend..." She moved an inch closer and touched her lips to his, closing her eyes and leaning in.

Zexion went stiff. He didn't know whether to push the girl away or let her finish. He was kissing her. Their lips were touching and he was letting it happen. Small sparks of new sensation fluttered through his body, and he leaned in slightly. It was... A very nice kiss. Not that he'd ever kissed anybody else.

Though he wanted to.

Vexen.

_Vexen. _

Zexions eyes rolled to the place Vexen had just left to see he had returned. The blonde man was holding a medical box in his hands and his face was entirely white. The silver-haired boy pulled away from the kiss, maybe a second early. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were dark as they looked at the ground. "V-Vexen..." He murmured, not wanting to meet his mentors gaze.

Time passed, and Vexen moved over to the table. Naminè was blushing horribly, but she looked absolutely giddy from her first kiss. Zexion's eyes were permanently on the floor.

A tense silence spread out.

"Vexen I-"

The scientist reached in the box and pulled out gauze. He unravelled it a bit and began to slowly wrap it around Naminè's leg. His eyes were emotionless and unreadable as he worked, and when it was done he turned and left without a word.

Zexion looked at Naminè helplessly, muttering, "I'll see you at dinner," before he ran after Vexen.

Naminè slowly lowered herself from the table and moved slowly towards the door. "Alright..." She whispered to herself, touching her own lips gently. The feeling of the kiss still tingled and made her blush. She exited the shop quickly, limping back to town on the pair of stilts Vexen laid out for her.

"Vexen!" Zexion grabbed his mentor's shoulder and tugged. "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?"

The words were deep and solemn, and his head was low. Zexion bit his lip, eyes watering quite slightly. He felt Vexen shaking.

"Because... I made you upset..." It was a safe answer, since he didn't know _exactly _what upset Vexen. The scientist sighed, turning to look at Zexion. Their eyes connected, and Zexions lips parted in a mouthing of the word "please".

In Vexen's mind, he imagined admitting everything. Telling Zexion how madly in love he was with him, how much jealousy Naminè caused him, how he'd do anything for Zexion, _anything. _He would have told him. If he didn't think it would be dangerous.

"I just... Find it hard to watch you waste your time on women," he eventually sighed. It was all he could think of, and he hoped it wouldn't annoy Zexion too much. "They're too distracting from science..." His nose twitched as he felt a sneeze come on, and Zexion lowered his head.

"I'm very sorry..." He murmured, eyes on the ground to hide that they were deep in thought, "won't happen again."

"Good."

The exchange was quick and negatively charged. Zexion turned back to where Naminè was, making his way slowly back to her. His chest hurt and he knew there was someone Vexen wasn't telling him. Why couldn't he just... Tell him the truth?

* * *

><p>*** Someore hetero in the next chap, then its over XD in case you lovely readers are writhing in agony from it XD<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

A kiss.

That's what brought the man down. That's what made then man who had escaped death so many times want to drown. A kiss.

The emotions he had experienced upon walking in on seeing Naminè and Zexion's lips touching were inexplicable. It felt as though he were back on that mantle about to be burned again. Only this time, with no tricks up his sleeve. His eyes watered and his stomach dropped. Up until that moment, there was a part of him that may have actually believed something could have developed. There was a part of him that— pathetic, really!— believed that Zexion could return the feelings he had.

He was the teacher. Zexion was the student. That was that.

The thoughts rampaged through his mind as he finished cleaning up shop, hours having past since closing. The wind was lazily howling outside, as if even it was about to turn in for the night. As he had watched the two younger ones leave earlier (Naminè using Zexion's shoulder for support) he was all too aware that they would be having dinner together. He didn't know if it was a date so much as a play date, but the thought made his stomach ache.

Taking off his work clothes, his lone soul was left to uptake the solitary thoughts that people who live by themselves tend to think. Torturous, event-morphing thoughts that cause him a loathsome desire to moan like a beaten dog. A emerald light flickering dangerously in the darkness. Things writhing just beyond view. A desperation for more light, but no energy to create it. Fear. Dread. Brokenness.

"What-" The single word came out as a gulp, eyelids drooping as the realization happened that things were not already bad enough. A further threat had hit Vexen, and exhaustion pumped to the very core of his bones.

As he looked into his mirror before climbing into bed, he noticed a small, black mark on his neck. It was no bigger than a couple centimeters, but it was shaped perfectly.

The Roman numeral for 4: IV.

Vexen, despite knowing better, grabbed a coarse rag and wet it, scrubbing the mark madly. As he expected, but did not want to except, the washing did nothing but make his skin red and raw around the mark.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit..." A tight, hot sensation curled around his neck and down his spine, dampening his inner core in sheer dread. A small drop of blood dripped from his lip and fell into the sink as Vexen realized he'd been biting it. He pushed away from the sink and walked stiffly to his room, eyes dark and empty. He needed sleep. Things were happening too fast, too out of his control.

Such a small, insignificant mark. So easy to be forgotten or overlooked. But so... So... dangerous.

* * *

><p>To say that Marluxia and Larxene were ecstatic that Naminè had come over for dinner was an understatement. The very second that poor girl stepped into the house, she became a movie star running from paparazzi. Of course, in this situation it was only two people in the paparazzi squad, but Naminè was flustered regardless.<p>

Zexion, under intense and hungry supervision, gave his blonde friend a tour of the home. It was a small accommodation for five people, but it was theirs. Naminè took Zexion's hand sometime during the trip, causing him severe discomfort, and his guardians a slightly disturbing fangasm. Zexion took irritated note of Demyx and Axel, constantly off to the side whispering amongst themselves. He'd pay those two back later.

"Dinner's ready!" After about a half an hour, Larxene announced the food was prepared. Zexion noticed, with a slight worry, that his female guardian was acting uncharacteristically nice and polite around Naminè. The silver haired boy was torn between finding it humorous and rearing his head in disgust.

It was, to put it quite bluntly, an extraordinarily awkward evening.

A small serving of pasta was served, and everyone began to eat. Small, gentle conversations sprouted all around the table, most attention directed at Naminè. She seemed a bit embarrassed, but otherwise fine. Zexion sighed in relief as he resigned to believing that the rest of the evening would be nicely unstressful. And it probably would have, if one certain question hadn't arisen.

"So you say you were in the Eastern part of the forest when you fell in the ditch?" Maruxia inquired casually with a bite of pasta. Naminè nodded, speaking in a similar tone.

"Yes sir. I was following Zexion to the shop out of curiosity and got lost." She looked down at her food, not realizing the weight of what she had just said.

"Now wait, now wait..." Larxene commanded quietly, "when you say shop... Are you referring to that wizard shop?"

The blonde girl opened her mouth slightly, looking to Zexion. He looked back, eyes wide in alarm. "Well yes! I'm not sure if he was going there or not, he might just have been exploring."

It was a decent save, but Marluxia and Larxene were far below gullible. Well, Larxene was. Her electric blue eyes narrowed slightly and she licked her lips quickly.

"I see..." She almost purred in anticipation of any kind of patronizing that may arise. "And Zexion... What _were _you doing up around there?"

The silver-haired boy shrugged and tried to act normal, "exploring a bit. I heard her screaming from a distance and went to find her."

Marluxia looked at Larxene, blinking in question of what she was getting at. The blonde woman cracked a gaze towards him, eyes lighting up in suspicion. Marluxia bit his lip, looking down at his plate and ignoring what was going on.

"It's dangerous over there, Zexion." Larxene commented in a genuine voice with severe undertones. The darker side of her personality was coming out, and Zexion was unprepared with answers. The comment, more than likely by intention, got under Zexion's skin and made him scowl.

"And why is it dangerous over _there?" _He asked in a monotonous voice, "you're fine with every other part of the forest..."

Larxene's lips flickered into a small smile, "because I'm worried about you, of course... Who knows what that crazy old bat might do?"

At the comment Zexion shot out of his chair and pounded his fist on the table. Naminè's eyes were glistening in worry and nerves, and Axel and Demyx exchanged looks of shock.

The silver-haired boy swallowed hard, replying in a steady voice, "that 'crazy old bat' might have saved my life a few weeks ago, if you remember..." Zexion spoke evenly, working to keep his rage level low, "I do not like hearing bad things about him..."

"One act of good doesn't make him any less cuckoo..." Larxene sat back in her chair, quite certain the truth would come out any moment, "I would think you'd be smart enough to see that Zexion."

"...I guess I'm crazy too then, Larxene." The boy replied harshly, sitting back down and taking a bite of food, "because I think he's brilliant."

Marluxia put a hand on Larxene's, willing her to calm down. A terse expression of skepticism from the jolting woman was the last bit on the subject.

Zexion suddenly realized, for _whatever_ reason, he wanted the night to end.

And soon it did.

As everybody finished eating, Naminè moved towards the door, looking back for Zexion to follow. He did, stepping out after her and closing the door.

"Are you leaving?" He asked neutrally. She nodded, looking down.

"I am... My mother wanted me home by eight..."

A small silence swept between them when Zexion spoke. He'd been thinking it all night, and his chest hurt from holding it in.

"Listen... Naminè... I'm not exactly sure what Axel told you but..." His face fell to the ground and he bit his lip, "I'm afraid... I..."

Naminè turned around to look away from Zexion and into the night sky.

"What's it like, Zexion?"

The silver haired boy looked up, eyes on the moon-lit silhouette of Naminè. She looked frail and insecure, as if she wasn't sure enough of her own existence to make it stick. The question echoed once in the silent night.

"What." The reply was necessary, but it still sounded meek.

"To be in love."

A gust of wind blew by, buffeting both children's hair. Zexion felt his heart thump once loudly. A small dizzying thrill traveled down his spine and back up.

"Where did that question come from?" He questioned numbly, voice notably quieter than before. A very small blush covered his cheeks as his gaze went from the ground to his female friend once again, blinking as he found that she was looking at him now.

"You love Vexen. I know you do. I've had a feeling for a while..." She bit her lip, eyes piercing straight into the silver-haired boy's, "so what does it feel like?"

Zexion let out a small, whooshing breath of air, closing is eyes lightly. To describe it, how different that might be...

"It's incredible. But painful. It's as if... His joy is my joy, his pain is my pain... It's like a cloud of bubbles; it makes life look totally different and yet is fragile enough to pop at any moment. It's wonderful, Naminè... And it's so precious..."

The words flowed like poetry from his mouth, his inner heart speaking in heated passion, yet delicate innocence. Naminè's eyes shone a deep blue from the almost-full moon as she looked for one more time into Zexion's eyes. Her gaze lingered there for a moment, before a small, sweet, sad smile appeared on her face.

"I thought so..." A flicker of suppressed disappointment rimmed her iris's for a second before she kissed Zexion on the lips. It lasted three second and she pulled away. Tears were in her eyes and she nodded, "I think I understand the emotion... Thank you for explaining it to me," the blonde girl sighed shakily, closing her eyes and smiling a bit more, "he loves you too. Trust me..."

The words took Zexion by surprise, but he didn't linger on it at that moment. His chest tightened in a torn sensation as he watched Naminè stare at the moon again. A few moments of silence ended abruptly as the sorrowful girl stepped away from the house and murmured a final, emotional, "goodbye."

"Naminè!" He cried, biting his lip. When the blonde girl slowly turned to face him, she found a very similar smile to her's on his face. Mourning, but happy in a broken way. "Thank you, too." It was very simple, but nothing else would come. Naminè nodded again, continuing her walk with a slightly more light step.

Zexion walked back into his house, walking up to his room without a word to anyone. For once, he went to sleep and prayed not to dream.

* * *

><p>It was almost an electric feeling. A sensation of imminent danger that would be brought on by speaking too much. Every time their eyes met, they would both look away.<p>

Vexen began the day by giving Zexion a list of tasks to do. He spoke in monotonous conciseness, naming off the jobs quickly and emotionlessly. They worked through the day in silence, only talking when customers arrived.

Vexen could sense something was on Zexion's mind, and he wanted to know what it was... But for some reason he couldn't talk to him.

A dark cloud sat over the shop. It fogged up the soul's of both workers at the apothecary. Vexen knew what was causing his cloud, but he could only guess at the others. After a single more intercepted glance, Vexen decided it was time to fix Zexion's problem, even if he couldn't fix his own.

"How was dinner last night?"

A long, terrible silence spread out. Vexen was sure Zexion wouldn't answer. It was too personal of him to ask, and the boy was definitely offended by it... Vexen bit his tongue in regret.

"It was okay, I suppose. Certain aspects, at least. Perhaps not the dinner segment specifically, nor the farewell." The voice was soft. It wasn't malicious or angry, just soft.

"And what was so bad about those parts?" The scientist asked the follow-up question as softly as his first had been answered. It was a pleasant volume, and Vexen wondered why he didn't always talk like this.

Zexion sighed, putting down the book he was looking at, though he truthfully hadn't been able to focus on it anyway, and looked straight at Vexen. His cerulean blue eyes plunged deep into Vexen's soul, causing him to quiver slightly. He took a few steps closer to Zexion, sitting down at the table with him.

"I have a confession to make, Vexen." The words left much anticipation, as those words always do, and Vexen felt a desire to have this inclination to know satisfied. Luckily, Zexion was quick to do so, "I'm an orphan...first of all." Vexen's face looked shocked and confused, but eventually just melted into a solemn somber frown. He did not speak, but listened. He did not want to interrupt.

"I never told my guardians that I am working for you, either. I don't... Think... They trust you. I did not want them to say no, Vexen..." The confession was slightly pleading by the end, and Vexen realized he was holding Zexion's hands again.

"It's okay, Zexion... It's okay..." He comforted his apprentice as he looked off into space, searching for a way to fix the problem. He was in mid-thought when Zexion spoke again.

"Also... Naminè told me she loved me..."

The words killed every sound there was in the air. Animal's outside stopped chirping and chomping, the wind stilled to a perfect stop, and even Vexen forgot to breath. The scientist clenched and unclenched his fist, eyes falling quickly to the ground and not moving.

"I don't see what the problem there is..." The blonde man mustered with a difficult swallow, "love is part of growing up, it happens to all of us-"

"I told her I didn't love her, Vexen. She knew, though... She knew that... I love somebody else."

Vexen was shaking badly. He blinked and raised his gaze from the floor to meet Zexion's eyes. His dripping eyes.

The silver-haired boy had a stream of tears going down both cheeks. He was biting his lip hard, and shaking perhaps even as badly as Vexen.

The blonde man squeezed his apprentice's hands and opened his mouth, "and who... Would that be...?"

Zexion closed his eyes, lower lip moving in something that looked like the mouthing of a prayer. He opened his eyes a second later, something different within the cobalt iris's. With a deep inhale and exhale, Zexion opened his mouth the speak. The word came out steady, and it resonated around the room several times.

"You."

* * *

><p>**** And thats all for now. but OMG DAT CLIFFHANGER BF YA GOTTA ADMIT.<p>

So yes ;-; this story has kinda become a way to vent my feels lately, so thats why its this long of crazy posts. I never thought id finish this but... idk...


End file.
